So close but still so far away!
by RandigZebra
Summary: This is a story about Troyella. They are best friends and lives in New York and Troy is getting married but not with Gabby..
1. Chapter 1

Nervously I opened the door to the apartment me and Gaby have shared for the last two years in New York. When I got in I heard loud music in the living room and went in and saw Gaby dancing to the rhythm of the music. I was standing just looking when she danced for a few minutes. I smiled a little to my self.

"Who is having that choreography?" I asked teasingly.

She got interrupted in a move and glared at me

"Shut up Troy! I though you and the drama queen that you called girlfriend would come around 2. a.m like you always do!"

"No.. We just ate a bite and walked in central park. Then she went home."

"Then why did you sneak in? You always walk in like you are the only one living here!"

I remembered what I wanted to talk to her about. I went from calm to nervous on one second. I felt very awkward where I stood. I opened my mouth but didn't know how to put the words.

"Troy? What are you trying to tell me?" She looked at me and could probably read me like an open book. We have know each other sense kinder garden and nothing was goanna tear us apart.

"I have been thinking that maybe… You Know… We could need an other person here… And…" I was stumbling

Gaby cut me of like she always did when I was stumbling. But she look pissed of and had her arms crossed.

"You want your girlfriend Cecilia to move in here! With us! Troy Bolton did you get hit by a ball when you were at practice?! No way is that she living in the same apartment that I do!"

I looked begging at her.

"Gaby she means the world to me" She gave me that kind a look when you are happy when they don't kill. "After you of course but you refuse to kiss me and sleep with me!" I teased her while laughing.

"Gross Bolton! Now I'm goanna have nightmares for the rest of my life!"

She went to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

"So that is a yes?" I had followed her and was one step behind her all the time.

"Troy… It's a big decision and if she moves in maybe things will change. I'm used to its only being you and me!"

She looked at me and I knew she was right. It has only being the two of us in collage we shared apartment and in high school we always hung out at each others but If Cecilia would move in it will be changes. But I wanted so bad that she and Cecilia would get along because I love them both but in different way then. Cecilia was a girl that I loved and we have been dated for one and half year now and Gaby was like my sister but a lot worse.

"I know but IF you say yes you haft to know that Fridays is always goanna be our day when I totally beat you at basketball and when I watch a girl movie"

She giggled a little bit

"I'll think about it… But I'm not so shore this is a good idea" She jumped on the countertop

"If it don't work out between you two she is the one who has to leave! I swear!"

She looked on me like I was lying. She just shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll think about it! Happy now?!" I knew that Gaby hated Cecilia and Cecilia hated Gaby but I wanted them to get along.

"Thanks Gabs you are the best!" I gave her a quick hug.

She laugh and hugged me back.

"Troy best friends forever right?" She gave me a happy look.

"Totally! So Chad want us at his apartment tomorrow after we have practiced so all gang can hang out."

If I not mention it before Chad and Me play for the Lakers and we are one of the best guys in the team! My parents are very proud!

"Okay.. But I hope you won't bring Cecilia?" I saw that she was praying for me to say no.

"When it's the whole gang she is never there because she don't like Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and you"

"Thank God! I'm goanna go to bed! See you loser!" She went to her bathroom and I heard how she went in the shower.

I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed to my pyjamas pants and went to bed.

THE NEXT MORING!

I sat in the kitchen and reed the paper and laughs to my self.

"God when are the goanna give up on the Troyella thing?" I took a zip of my coffee when Gaby got in the kitchen dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. I assumed they were mine.

"Nice boxers. Mine or yours?" I just asked her.

"Yours I think.." Hears the doorbell.. "I'll get it!"

"Thanks Gabs!" I yelled from the kitchen…

"Yeah sure!" She opened the door.

I heard a familiar voice in the hall.

"Why are you wearing MY boyfriends boxers?" Cecilia said…

Cecilia is a model and is skinny as hell she is always on a diet train like more then me!

She always looks perfect the colures match each other her blonde hair always smell strawberry. She wears make up even if it's just me and her… But I still love her and I'm crazy about her!

Gaby whose hate Cecilia most of all says.

"Why are you always such a bitch!? Troy is in the kitchen"

Cecilia is walking in the kitchen were I sit and read the newspaper in my pyjamas pants and drink coffee.

"Hey sexy" She sits down on my lap.

"Hey gorgeous" I kiss her cheek.

Gaby comes in the kitchen I see how she fake pukes and I laugh at her.

"What so funny babe?" Cecilia asks me… And lay her arms around my neck.

I look at her and just shakes my head..

"Nothing.. Hungry?" I put down the paper and hold her waist.

She shakes her head.

"No I'm on a diet!" She says.

I groan…"You don't need to go on a diet! Soon I can date a skeleton…And its not healthy to diet and train so much as you do"

Cecilia just shrug her shoulders.

"Babe I haft to be skinny if I want to continue as a model! And I want that" She leaned in to kiss me.

But I turned me head away,

"Cecilia! You haft to start eat something! You train as much as I do but you are not eating anything! Do you have anorexia?"

"I think I'm goanna get out of here… See you later Troy, See you at Chads after your practice!"

"Okay Gabs! Have a good day" I heard when she slammed her door and change and the front door slammed

"Troy I'm fine! I promise!" Cecilia tried to convince me.

"Can you explain to me then way Kayla called me yester day and told me that you have fainted?"

I felt that she tensed and looked away..

"Can we please not talk about that?" She looked begging at me.

"Cecilia! Do you now why you faint?" I asked harshly.

"Yes I know why I fainted! I had a lack of water and nourishment!"

I saw that she was on the edge of crying… But I had to ask more

"And when was the last time you had your period?" I looked at her with concern in my eyes.

She sighs and says "About 4 months ago…"

"Baby you got to start eat I love you to much to loose you! Will you start eat for me?"

She started to smile a little

"Fine! But I'll only eat healthy food!"

I pulled her close in to me and kissed her softly.

"As long as you eat I'm happy!" I kissed her again… I looked at the watch.

"Shit!! I haft to go babe! But I'll talk to you tomorrow and see you then!!" I ran to my room got changed and grabbed my cell keys and bag.

"You can stay here if you want just lock the door when you are done! Love you" I slammed the door and ran to the subway to get to my practice!


	2. Chapter 2

When I waited on the train I saw Chad. I made my way through and tried to not take all the attention because paparazzi could hide every where…

"Hey Chad!" I said to him.

He turned around and smiled widely… I gave him tell me now look…

"I'm goanna be a dad!!" I was really happy for him and Tay! I gave him a smile

"That is awesome. Congratulations!!" Cecilia didn't want to have children because the pregnancy would destroy her figure. I always got to answer… But I wasn't in a rush or anything.

"Yeah I know… But I'm not so happy that the whole world needs to know… That's the bad thing by being a big basketball star!"

I just laugh at him! I saw that the train was incoming.

"What had you expected? That people would not notice you and live your life like you did in Albuquerque?" I asked him

"I was kind of a star back then to! I mean I entered all eating competitions and I played for the varsity team in High school!"

I shook my head at him. I still asking my self why I let him borrow my toys at kinder garden..

I felt how people looked at me and Chad on the train. A little girl made her way to us.

"Can I get you autograph and take a picture of you two?"

What could we do? If we would say no the press would calls us the evil basketball players…

So we didn't have that much of a choice.

"Shore!" We said with a big smile on our faces.

"What is you name?" Chad asked her while he was singing her basketball

"Amy" The girl said while smiling.

"Here you go!!" Chad said. I wrote my autograph on the basket ball.. "To Amy from Troy Bolton!" Chad had wrote the same but with Chad Dantforth. We got of the train and took the short walk to the Giants stadium were we would practice.

"Dam all the paparazzi" Chad said.. We put on our hoods like we always did when the paparazzi surrounded the entrance…

"The life of the rich and famous" I said as a joke…

Chad put his big afro in the hood.

"I don't understand who people wants to be famous any ways.. The only reason I putting out with this is that I can play basketball with one of the best team in the NBA!"

"Yes plus I met Cecilia! That is good.. Even thought that she don't like you guys"

We made our way to the entrance.

The paparazzi shouted out questions

"_Troy when will you and Cecilia goanna get married?"_

"_Is it true that its Troyella now?"_

"_Chad! how is Taylor doing?"_

"_Troy does Cecilia have anorexia?"_

"_When are you goanna start a family?"_

I ignored the questions like I always did… But some questions hurt. They had nothing to do with my personal life.

Chad and I went to the locker room got change and went to practice.

AFTER PRACTICE

"Chad can I come with you now?" I asked while putting my jeans on.

"Yeah you can help me to get things in order.. Tay wont be home until 5 so."

When Chad says that I can help him put things in order it means that I do all the stuff and he watch TV.

"Yeah sure!" My cell rang. "Hello…"

**Troy**/_Cecilia_

"_Hey Troy!"_

"**Hey Babe!**** Whats up?"**

"_I'm fine how about you?"_

"**Fine… Have you eating anything to day?"**

"_No I haven't had any time…"_

"**Cecilia! You promised me!"**

"_I know but I had 2 photo shoots today. But I have drink 2 __smoothies"_

"**How did they went? Well that's good, but eat when you get home!"**

"_They went good. Yes I promise dad!" She giggled_

"**Good girl! I got to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow I love you.."**

"_Okay… Love you to!" She hung up_

Chad had looked at me during the whole conversation.

"Why doesn't she like me or Tay or Sharpay and why does she hate Gaby?"

"I have no idea why she don't like you guys but she hates Gaby because she thinks that Gaby have a thing for me. I keep telling her that I and Gaby will never be more then best friends. I mean come on we are like brother and sister!"

Chad laughs. "I can try to get to know her. She seems nice. And she makes you happy that is enough for me"

"Thanks Chad… It means a lot you saying that!" I got a text from Gaby saying that she would probably be late to Chad and Tay!

"She will be late!" I just said… "Have you heard that Zeke is goanna compete in like world championship in baking?"

Chad looked surprised. "He is? That's cool! I still wonder how Sharpay don't get fat living with him…" That was a mystery we probably never goanna get an answer on!

We took the back door of the stadium to avoid the paparazzi. And walk home to Chad and Taylor's apartment. The walls were full of pictures of the gang and diplomas that Taylor had got for her researching. On one wall they had let everyone the know and loved to write something and put pictures of the people who wrote it. Like a big scrapbook. And if you wanted to write something more you could just grab a pen and write.

"Chad I'm hungry" I winded

"Look in the kitchen after food if you are hungry!" He yelled from the bedroom.

I went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I took a bottle of water and what looked like a sandwich and ate it.

My cell rang.. I opened it and answers

**Troy**/_Kayla_

"**Hello?"**I wasn't in a mood to talk with someone really

"_Hey Troy. It's Kayla..."_

"**Hey Kayla… Whats up?"**

"_I overheard when Cecilia called you and wanted to say that she haven't drink any smoothies today… I just wanted you to know that"_

"**What aren't I surprised to hear that? Thanks Kayla I'll talk to her… Bye" **I hung up.

I hated when people lied to me. Even worse was it when Cecilia lied to me! I dialled her number

**Troy/**_Cecilia_

"_Hello"_

"**Why are you lying to me?!" **I was angry because I trusted her.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"**Kayla just called… She told me that you haven't drinking or eating anything to day!"**

I heard how she sighs a deep sighs.

"_Troy you are overreacting! I'm fine…"_

I interrupted her.

"**Really? Then why do you faint and you're not having your periods like you should?"**

"_How should I know? Maybe I just stressed!!"_

"**Please Cecilia.. Start eating. I had a friend she had anorexia and she is dead now! I'm only saying this because I love you…"**

"_I don't have anorexia! I'll try to eat."_

I don't know if the words she said were true. But I felt like I had to trust her.

"**Okay. I got to go… But I'll se you tomorrow"**

I hung up. Chad came in the kitchen

"That's why you take black girls… They are not afraid to eat!"

I sighed.

"I know but I love Cecilia and I wont give up on her that easy." I said and drank from the water bottle. I liked being over at Chad and Taylor's house because they always had food home. At mine and Gaby's place you should be happy if we had some coffee home.

Chad gave me a comforting smile and path my shoulder.

"If she loves you she will understand and start eat"

I gave him a smile as an answer.

"Now come on lets fix"

"Yeah come on"

Me and Chad in the kitchen… Is probably not the best idea but what could we do? Somebody had do fix it! When Taylor got home she walked straight into the kitchen.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" She was terrified.

"Baby its okay! Troy and I have this under control!" Chad tried to comfort her but she was hysterical.

"Out of my kitchen!!!" Chad and I didn't have the courage to speak against her so we left the kitchen and she took over everything. A few minutes later the doorbell rang I opened it. It was Zeke and Sharpay.

"Hey guys!" I said. I haven't seen Zeke in ages. So it was fun to see him again.

"Hey Troy! Long time no see!" Zeke stated.

"You're right! But I've been busy with practice and Cecilia and stop the world war 3 between Cecilia and Gaby" I said.

Zeke and Sharpay laugh at me and walked in to the living room.

"I have made some cookies" Zeke said and when he says some it means like 100 different kinds and he had made a lot of it! But hey who say no to a cookie?

"Did I hear the word cookie?" Chad came into the living room with bowls and plates.

"Oh come on Chad do you always think about food!" Sharpay wined.

"No! Sometimes I think about Taylor" He said proudly.

We all sighed and rolled or eyes.

Later that night and Gabriella still haven't showed up.. That was not like her. But she said she would be late but several hours? So not like Gaby! I decided to call her…

_Gabriella_/**Troy**

"**Hey Gaby its me are you coming to Chad?"**

I heard sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"_No… I just want to be alone okay? See you later!"_

"**Gaby what's wrong? Want me to come home?"**

"_No no no… Stay there and enjoy your self see you later okay"_

She hung up.

"Guys I'm goanna head home Gaby was crying so…"

They all nodded I was about to walk out of the apartment when Zeke gave me a box with cookies.

"Give them to her she might need them" He path my shoulder and I left the apartment worrying how Gaby was!


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door and heard Gaby crying in the living room.

"What happened?" I asked her softly

She whipped her tears away and looked at me. The tears the she just had whipped away were replaced with new ones.

"Nick dumped me…" She said and cried harder.

I walked over to her sat down next to her and looked straight into her eyes. Usually a girl would talk to her girlfriends but Gaby and I had always felt more comfortable around each other.

"Hey don't cry Gaby a person is never worth your tears and those who make you cry are jerks!" I said softly.

A smile was playing on her lips

"You are right… But it still hurts you know? I really loved him and he just dump me… Because he said he didn't saw a future for us!"

I smiled at her.

"Gaby he is the one making a mistake… I never really liked him anyways" I stated

She playfully hit me on my arm.

"I don't like Cecilia but you are still stuck with her!" She said.

"Gaby you know I love her… I want you two to get along because I love you both you as my sister and Cecilia as my girlfriend."

She groans. I knew if she could avoid Cecilia she would do it but I always tried to get them to be friends.

"Troy its like you are asking me to like her and I'm sorry but I can't like her!" She looked at me with hard eyes.

"I know Gaby but try not to argue when she is around… Please for me?" I begged her

She sighs

"Fine! But if she calls me bitch or anything I'm saying the same to her!"

I chuckled that was the Gabriella Montez I knew! I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pyjamas pants when I found a razor blade on the basin. I looked in the trash and found bloody paper

"No please no…" I mumbled to my self. I went out in the living room Gaby wore my hoodie. I knew it I knew it!

"Did you cut again?" I asked Gaby I probably sound angrier then I should have. But I hated when she did this to her self even more I hated Nick that made her do this to her self.

Gaby shook her head liked opposed. I looked on her. I knew when she was lying, and she lied right now.

"I tried to not but I did it anyways I have no idea why!" She started to cry. I went to the couch and hugged her.

"Gaby you know you can call me when you feel like that. You haft to call me you can't keep doing this to your self!"

Gaby cried into my chest like many times before.

"I know but I didn't want to ruin your night with the gang… I know I have should have called or text you but I couldn't I was afraid you that might goanna start hate me." She cried harder.

I stroked her hair.

"Gabby I can never hate you! You know that." I rubbed her back and pulled her closer to me. The doorbell rang.

"Can you get it?" Gaby asked me and tried not to cry.

I nodded and opened the door. It was Cecilia.

"Hey Sexy" She said with a huge smile.

"Cecilia now isn't a really good time!" I said seriously.

"Excuse me? Troy are you cheating on me!?" I saw that she was about to freak out and could scream how much she hated me.

"No I don't cheating on you Cecilia" She sighed in relief "Its Gaby she isn't feeling so well soo…" I got interrupted.

"What about her boyfriend? You know you never have time for me!"

I was not in a mood to being lectured of my girlfriend. Especially not about Gabriella!

"Cecilia! Can you just stop it?! Gaby needs me. She is my best friend and maybe we don't spend as much time together as we would want to but we talk every day! So if you don't mind my best friend need me!" I said in one breath.

"Fine!" She snapt at me "Talk to you tomorrow!" And with those words she was gone. I closed the door and went back into Gaby. She had fallen asleep. I carried her to her room and tucked her in…

"Sweet dreams Gaby" I whispered to her. And went out of her room, when I passed the bathroom I went in and threw the razor blade away. Then I went to bed.

The next morning I heard two people arguing about something. I assumed it was Cecilia and Gabriella. I got up from bed and walked out in the living room to see them fighting.

"Troy!" They both shouted.

"I'm here! Not in China!" I shouted back at them!

Cecilia looked at me.

"Why is she always wearing your clothes? Doesn't she has own?"

"I don't see the different she wears your cloth so why can't I?" Gaby had as an argument.

This was the most ridicules argumentation in world history. They where fight over who has the right to wear my cloths!

"Well I Think that…" I saw the t-shirt that Cecilia was wearing was mine I have been looking for it for ages! "Hey that's my t-shirt!"

Cecilia looked confused "Yeah so? I'm your girlfriend I have right to wear your clothes!"

"Cecilia do you think its wrong Chad wearing my clothes?" I asked.

"No but what does he has to do with this?!"

I smiled sweetly. "I don't relay see the differents if you Chad or Gaby wear my clothes." I walked out to the kitchen to get some coffee. Both Cecilia and Gabriella fallowed me into the kitchen.

"What?!" I asked them.

"Troy are you okay with that Gabriella here use your clothes?" Cecilia asked me like my life depended on it.

"Yes Cecilia I am okay with Gaby using my clothes!"

Cecilia was furious, Gabriella's winning smile catches my eye. I took one of the cookies Zeke gave Gabriella.

"I don't really get it anyway? Why arguing about my clothes?" I open the refrigerator and find it empty.

"Gaby I thought you would go food shopping!" I looked up from the refrigerator.

"You haft to do it today! I haft to work with some people that can't dance!"

I was annoyed because I hated food shopping.

"Sure what ever… Need anything?" I closed the door.

Gabriella thought for a minute.

"Yeah buy me tampons…" I wrote it down I have a bad memory when it's come do buying stuff.

"What size do you need?" We had this conversations so many times that it was natural for us. I remember the first time I felt so uncomfortable talking about it. But you live together for almost seven years it's not uncomfortable.

"Uh one box with small and one with medium…"

"Okay honey!" I said to her

"Thanks baby. Can you have dinner ready when I'm home? Thank you"

"Anything for you babes…" I yelled to her. Cecilia stared at me.

"What is the problem?! We are kidding!" I pulled her in the loops on her jeans and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss.

"Couldn't you guys have wait until I left! You make me sick!" Gabriella said and made puke sounds.

I Pulled away and gave her a get-the-hell-out-of-here-now look.

I think she got my message and left.

"Were was I?" I said and laugh softly.

"Right about here" Cecilia said and warped her arms around my neck lightly scratching.

I warped my arm around her tiny waist and kissed her on the neck. She started to moan. She warped her legs around my waits and I carried her to my bedroom I put her down on my bed. I put my self on top of her. My hands soon made their way under her t-shirt. I felt her nails scratching my bare back. I moaned.

"Like it?" She whispered in my ear.

"Love it!" I whispered back. I took of her T-shirt and kissed her belly. She giggled when I did this. I unbuttoned her jeans and somehow succeedtakingthem of her.

"You are hot!" I said between kisses. She takes my pyjamas pants of.

"And you are sexy" She said between kisses.

I opened her bra. I never really understand what the point of wearing it. In this moment Gabriella rang my cell. She has her own ringtone. Talking about ruin the moment.

"Don't answer!" Cecilia wined. I didn't know how to do. She could feel like cutting again or it was something that was not so important. But I'm as a brother to her so I answer.

"What do you want Gaby?!" I said quickly.

"I feel like cutting…" She cried in the other end. I gave Cecilia I'm-really-sorry-but-this-important look and walked out of the room.

"Gaby you don't need to do it!" She sighs "Dam it this is all Nick fault! I haven't feel like cutting in a year now! Then he leaves me and I start again!"

"Gaby calm down! Nick was a jerk! If he can't see what a great person you are he is blind! You don't haft to hurt your self for it!" Now I was really pissed of at him. He made my best friend feel like this.

"I'm goanna come home… Is that okay?" I saw that Cecilia was about to leave. "No!" I mouth to her.

"Sorry Troy.. I don't like when you choose her over me…" She said and left the apartment.

"Yeah its fine… My pissed of girlfriend just left anyways…"

"Oh did I interrupted something when I called?" She sounded nervous.

"We were about to have sex when you called… But I answered cause I know it was you. But come home so can we talk about Nick being a jerk!" I hung up. I put on some clothes and went food shopping. When I got home Gaby sat and watched TV.

"You okay?" I asked when I walked by the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine. Troy can you do me a favour?"

I walked in the living room and had a lots a candy with me.

"Lets eat cause our life sucks! That depends on what kind of favour it is…"

"Thanks…" She took a hand full and ate it. "An old friend of mine are getting married but I said that my boyfriend would come along… Can you be him. Because otherwise I don't have a date and goanna get bullied for it for the rest of my life."

She look at me with her puppy eyes and she knows that I can't resist them.

"Unfair play! But fine! But everyone goanna know how I am!" I whined.

"Yeah so? Its not like you have suffered for it before.." She said to me.

It was a silence for a few moments.

"Gaby why did you start cutting?" I asked while staring out in the room.

I heard that she took deep breaths and tried to find strength to talk about it.

"I was 16 the first time I did it and my boyfriend nagged me about having sex with him but I aid no because I wasn't ready so he dumped me and I thought that If I cut one time it wont hurt. But when I had started I couldn't quit…"

I pulled her in for a hug. I know how much she hated to talk about it but the doctors had said to me that I should talk to her about it.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything! Exept Cecilia she mine haha!! 

A few days later Gaby ran threw the apartment and I tried to calm down a hysterical Cecilia on the phone. She screamed how mean I was and she hated me and never wanted to see me again. She was pissed of because I had to go to the wedding with Gaby as her boyfriend and might haft to kiss her. This was not the first time I have done something like this for her.

"Troy we haft to go!" Gabriella came out from the bathroom.

"Cecilia listen no matter what happens tonight it doesn't mean anything because You are the only one for me!" Then I hung up. I looked at Gabriella she looked amazing. She wore a blue dress that emphasize her curves in a beautiful way the dress ended above the knees. Her heels had a silver colour her purse went in the same colour. Her curls rested on her shoulders and she had put on a little bit of make up but not very much. 

"Hey sexy lady!" I laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Gabriella hit me playfully on my arm.

"Now come on!" I grabbed my cell and keys. Then we drove to the wedding.

During the drive!

"Remember I'm you girlfriend now!" Gabriella nagged on me.

"Gaby chill! We have done this before you know?" I pulled in by the church. We walked in hand in hand. I felt some looks on me but ignored them as good as I could. The wedding was beautiful. Some cried but Gaby and I didn't cry. Then we went to the after party. Gaby and I was close to the newly wedded. 

"Gaby!" Someone shouted and walked over to us.

"Julia!" She hugged the women. I felt little uncomfortable when the women's were hugging.

"Aren't you Troy Bolton? That famous basketball star?" Julia asked.

"Yeah I'm" I chuckled. I put my arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Gabriella is great." I said.

"Yeah she has always been the special one…" Julia said with discus in the words then she left us.

"They must really love you baby!" I said 

"Yes I have always stand out… And they thought I had the wrong guys. Buts she was the nice one wait till later you will see meanness." She looked up at me and I was glad to be a guy being a girl must be a lot of hard work. I went to the bathroom and when I got back Gabriella was surrounded buy women's.

"So Gaby were is you date? And how is he?" One asked.

"Yeah we are very curious to know." An other one said.

"You know Troy Bolton? We are dating" Gabriella said to her defence. 

All the women's laught at her. 

"Gaby do you really think we are buying that one?" The bride asked.

I came up on Gaby's side and kissed her check. 

"Hi baby sorry I took so long… The wedding was beautiful" I said to the bride. But not a word came out of her mouth. 

"Yes Marilynn it was truly beautiful!" Gabriella said with fake enthusiasm.

"Thank you Gabriella… Thanks for coming…" She walked away.

"Thank for coming to my rescue!" Gaby said when they were no were to seen.

"Anything for you baby! Anything for you!" I said and kissed the top of her head. We walked around and talked to people Gaby knew and everyone knew how I was.. Surprise surprise! I think the bride was pissed of at me and Gaby taking all the attention from her. Then it was time for the dance the newly wedded should do. But soon other couples had joined them on the dance floor. 

"May have this dance?" I asked Gaby.

"Of course you may!" She said giggling.

We walked to the dance floor and dance. Gaby had a little trouble letting me lead but after a few minutes I was in control. When the music stopped we excused us and we left. They wanted us to stay longer but I had practice tomorrow and coach hated when we were tired so we had to go home. 

In the car.

"Gaby have you thought about Cecilia moving in with us?" I asked her.

She sigh.

"Yeah she can move in with us if she makes you happy." She said looking out the window. 

"Thank you Gaby! You are the best!" I said happily 

"I know I'm the best! But you two are keeping you room! And she is not changing anything with out asking us!" She said with a demanding voice.

I laughs "Yes totally!" I could kiss her but I didn't. I pulled over in the parking lot and went up to our apartment.

"Good night Gabs!" I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed to my pyjamas pants and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up when I heard my lovely alarm clock rang. I pushed snooze and went back to sleep. But it rang the second time I got up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Gaby!" I shouted. She had to get up now if she wanted to eat breakfast before work. She came in the kitchen in a bra and boxers.

"You know you can wear a t-shirt.." I said.

"Excuse me? You only wear pyjamas pants. At least I have a bra…" She said to her defence. She took out milk and cereal and some toast and peanut and jelly. The door opened and slammed. We both new it was Cecilia she always came by in the mornings. I made my self a peanut and jelly sandwich.

"Hey Baby! Are you gonna eat all that?!" She asked Gabriella.

"Some people are actually working!" Gabriella spaded back at her and ate her sandwich.

"Can you two just give it a break!? I'm trying to eat!" I looked at them.

"She started it!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know… But if you two not giving up soon I'll break up with both of you.."

"How the hell can you break up with me?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Yeah how the hell can you break up with me?" Cecilia wanted to know

"Just warning you!" I said and went back to my eating.

"I know why he should break up with you but who listens to me?" Gaby said. "I'm gonna change and then I'll leave." She left the kitchen and to my relief Cecilia didn't react to the fact wore a bra and my boxers.

"So baby what are you doing to day?" I asked Cecilia and kissed her cheek.

"I have a day of so probably just chilling. How about you?" Cecilia took out a glass and drank some orange juice.

"I have practice surprise huh?" I chuckled. "Cecilia would you like to move in here with me and Brie?" I looked at her. What a question when you are eating breakfast. She blinked once then a huge smile reveal on her face.

"Yes I would love to move in!" She threw her self around my neck. I laugh

"Great! And I hope you and Gaby will get along!" 

"I'll try baby! When I'm moving in?" She said exited

"Moving things after my practice?" I asked her.

"Sure but I think we need a bigger bed…" I said thoughtfully.

She giggled and kiss me on my lips. 

"I love you…" She said and looked deep in m eyes.

"I love you to Cecilia" and kissed her passionate. I looked at the clock and knew I had to go soon if I wanted to make on time to practice. 

"Baby I gotta go if I want to make on time to practice. But I'll see you at your apartment around 4?" I got up from the chair.

"Okay.. See you then" she just said and took a sandwich.

"You are eating!" I said happily.

"Yeah I'm starving!" She said and continued eating. 

This girl never stopped to amaze me. I went to my room change clothes grabbed my cell and keys and my bag. At this time my life felt as perfect it could be! I had the perfect girlfriend two best friends, friends that I would die for… Unknowing what faith had planed for me just around the corner. After practice Chad and I was beat. We laid down on the floor in the locker room and all our teammates looked weird at us but what did we care. 

"So when are we going to visit Albuquerque?" I asked Chad while we were lie on the floor.

" I don't know… When don't we have games? I mean we haft to visit the varsity team on east!" It was a tradition me and Chad had. Always return to East High every year and play with the new varsity team on the school! Our motto at the moment was "Once a wildcat Always a Wildcat" I still have my old basket shirt I'd played in high school.

"Chad?" I asked him

"Mm.. What?" He asked me.

"My back hurts I think we should get up now before we are clued to this floor." I said and tried to get up but I didn't have the strength I was so beat after practice.

"You are probably right but I so stiff and can't get up!" Chad said. And after that we just laugh at nothing really just two best friends enjoying each others company!

* * *

Uh not a so good ep.. Didn't have any ideas really but next one will happen some more stuff!! I want more reviews!! 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

"That is the last box

**Disclaimer I don't own HSM but Cecilia is my mine and this plot to!! **

"That is the last box!" Cecilia said and put it in my car. We had lifted like hundred of boxes but now we were done.

"I'm so happy that you will move in with us!" I said while warping my arms around her.

"Yeah now you are gonna be the first thing I see in the morning and the last when I go to bed!" She said happily.

"God I'm so lucky to have you in my life!" I said and kissed her cheek. Then we got in my car and left to our apartment.

"Brie?!" I shouted when got in to the apartment. "I need help!" I shouted again

She came out from her room looking at me.

"What to you need help with?" She asked.

I smiled sweetly.

"Carrying boxes! You are strong!" I tried… She just sighed,

"Fine I'll help you with some boxes"

A lot of carrying later!

We all sat on the couch exhausted after running up and down the stairs the elevator is under construction this week. We ate pizza that we had ordered because no one had strength to make some real dinner.

"Thanks Gaby for helping us carrying boxes" Cecilia said. I was impressed that she tried.

"Oh its okay had to go the gym anyways!" She giggled.

"I haft to the bathroom" Cecilia excused her self.. When she had closed the door I looked at Gabriella.

"Brie we can't hang out on Friday because--" I got interrupted by Gabriella.

"I can't believe you Troy! First week and you are already saying we can't have our Fridays"

She talked on when she stopped I looked at her.

"Can I talk now? Did I say that It was me and Cecilia was doing something? No I didn't I was about to say I have a game against the Lakers in Los Angels and got you and Cecilia side court tickets! Still mad for letting me borrow your crayons?" I smiled cheeky.

"Shut up Bolton!" She said and looked at the TV again. Cecilia came back in the living room sitting down next to me. The doorbell rang.

"You get it!" Everyone said in one mouth.

"Gaby can you take it?" I looked at her.

"Cecilia can you get it?" She looked at Cecilia.

"Troy can you look?" Cecilia looked at me. I sighed.

"Fine!" I got up and opened the door and found Nick. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Gaby!" He begged.

"I doubt that she wants to talk to you!" I said.

"Please let me in! Gabriella!" He shouted and Gabriella came.

"Remember Nick fuck with Brie fuck with me!" I said and let them talk alone. When I got into the living room I found it empty. I wonder were Cecilia is. She came out our bedroom. I love say it OUR BEDROOM.

"What is it?" I asked and warped my arms around her waist

"I haft to go Europe next week.. I'm sorry" She put her arms around me.

I buried my head in her neck. "Its okay.. Its your job right? How long is it?"

"Its only one week But I'll miss you…" She said…

"We have been from each other longer then one week! Everything is gonna be okay!" I leaned in but was distracted by Gabriella that shouted "Let go of me!" Me that is like the big brother she never had goes to the front door to see Nick trying to kiss her.

"Let her go Nick or you will wish you never been born!" I said to Nick.

"Look who's talking! Mr Bolton you really think you are some thing just because you are famous?" He laughs at me.

"Well I do! Half the world knows how I am so yes I believe I am something! I can call security and get you arrested so go!" I warned Nick.

"I'll be back for you Gaby!" He said and let her go and walked away..

"You okay?" I asked Gaby.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said.

"If you say so…" I looked quickly at her to see if I could find any damage on her but I couldn't

"I'm gonna go and sleep" Gabriella said. "Good night Troy Good night Cecilia" She said and walked to her room.

"Maybe we should go to bed to?" Cecilia asked me.

"Yeah we should…" I said and we did. The next morning I had expect to find Cecilia next to me but her side of the bed was empty. I got up and walked to the kitchen and found Cecilia and Brie talking like their always had been friends.

"You two are weird yesterday you hated each other and now you are best friends!" I sat down next to Cecilia.

"We decided now that we are living together that we should to get to know each other…" Cecilia said.

"You couldn't done that one and half year ago?" I sighed. "Well I'm not gonna be home today me and Chad are gonna go eat lunch!"

"That's okay baby we are goning shopping!" Cecilia said.

"Okay now I'm scared!" I drank from my coffee cup and let my look walk between Gabriella and Cecilia.

"Shut up! You were the one telling us to be friends now we are friends!" Gabriella said while chewing her sandwich.

"Yeah yeah what ever! So I'm gonna go t my practice eat lunch with Chad and after maybe I'll stop by at him and play some basketball…" I said while walking out the kitchen.

"Okay Troy!" Gabriella said. When I had got dressed I went to the kitchen kissed Cecilia good bye I left.

With the girls!

"Doesn't Troy ever get sick of basketball?" Cecilia asked.

"Nope Troy and Chad live for the sport!" Gabriella answered. Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

Gabriella/_Sharpay_

"_Hey Girl! What's up?"_

"Hey Shar.. I'm fine on my way out to shop with Cecilia join us?"

"_I can never say no to shopping! I'll meet you by the mall!" They hung up_

"Shar will join us for the shopping trip!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah it will be more fun that way" Cecilia said exited. "Well I'd better get dressed" They went to their rooms and change for a whole day of shopping!

With Chad and Troy.

"I'm hungry!" Chad complained.

"Dude you are always hungry!" I stated.

"Yeah but still. I haven't eating anything sense breakfast" I said.

"Whatever! I think I'm gonna ask Cecilia to marry me!" I said.

"What already?" Chad looked at me.

"Yeah It feels right! I love her and I would die for her!" I said exited. "So what do you think?" I always wanted my best friends opinion when I come to this kinda of stuff.

"Well I think that you two will make each other very happy!" Chad said with a smile. "I'm best man right?!" He asked.

"Thanks man.. Yeah totally Gaby can't be best man right?" I said with a laugh. Our food came and Chad was happy because he literary ate the food in 2 bites.

"Dude! Didn't your mom teach you some manner?" I asked shocked.

"Yes but I didn't listen!" He laugh and soon I joined his laugh. We paid for our lunch and went to the mall to buy a wedding ring to me and Chad wanted to buy Taylor a necklace I guess he did something stupid again.

"This jewellery store look good" Chad said. We went in and looked for the stuff we wanted but they didn't have anything of what we were looking for so we left to an other store. To bad for us we saw Cecilia and Gabriella in there.

"Hey Baby!" Cecilia said and walked over to us. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hi Babe… Uhm Chad wanted to buy a necklace to Tay so I decided to come with him you know Chad bad taste!" I laugh

"But you said…" I hit him on the arm. Hoping he would understand. "Yeah I have bed taste!" I felt relief.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked and looked at them.

"Buying some new earrings!" Gabriella said and smiled widely.

"Well I let you two lovely ladies go back to that and I'll go help Chad" I kissed her quickly and walked away from them.

"Chad can you ever keep you big moth shut?!" I asked him when I found him looking at necklaces.

"Sorry I forgot okay?!" He said to his defence the problem with Chad you can never stay mad at him for longer that a few second.

"Yeah but if you tell you will be sorry!" I warned him and

We looked at several different necklaces to Tay but all of them seemed to much. Taylor is a simple person so it was always hard to find thing for her. But after a while he found a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain and in the middle it was a big flower in diamonds and beside this big flower it was two smaller. This was perfect for Taylor.

"She'll love it!" I said to my best friend.

"Yepp and your girl will love that ring." I had found I the perfect ring for Cecilia. It was in white gold and two lines with diamonds. I think she will like it!

"Lets head home!" I said and that what we did. Chad said he wanted to be at my place before he head home I really didn't care so I let him.

"But you'll shut up about the ring" I said to him.

"Yes I swear!" He said and we walked up to our apartment we heard a lot of laughing from girls! We walked in the living room and found Cecilia Gabriella Sharpay Taylor Kayla and Maria in out living room talking and laughing. This was a nightmare coming true.

"Hey Girls!" We said they didn't pay any to us so we went in to my room and looked at TV there.

After an hour we walked to the kitchen to get something to eat when we was about to walk beck to my room they noticed us and insisted for us to join them!

"We would love to but there is a great game on the TV so sorry!" We said and ran to my room. The truth was we were bored to death but we didn't want to be with six screaming girls. We sat on the floor playing cards when Cecilia came in.

"They have gone now except Taylor and Gabriella." Cecilia said.

"Thank god!" We said in a union.

"We weren't that bad" Cecilia said to the girls defence.

"Yeah you were" I said and kissed her gently she returned the kiss and deepened it. Chad left and I guess he went to find Taylor.

I pulled back. "I love you!" I pulled back a hair wreath and put it behind her ear.

She smiled at me.

"I love you to!" Gabriella came in the room.

"Taylor asked if you two wanna go over at their place for dinner?" She looked at us.

"Yeah sure that will be great!"

"Good we will go in about ten minutes!"

"Okay" Cecilia and I said in a union.

**I would like you to review this story! And this was mainly just a filler so not everything would happen to quick**


	6. Chapter 6

Discalmer: I don't own HSM!

Okay so the problem is not to get to Chad and Taylor the problem is to find away out from our apartment when the entrance and backdoor is surrounded by paparazzi

Okay so the problem is not to get to Chad and Taylor the problem is to find away out from our apartment when the entrance and backdoor is surrounded by paparazzi.

"I can call Benny!" I said. Benny my life guard how helped me to get rid of the paparazzi anytime and anywhere!

_Benny_/**Troy**

"**Hey Benny!" **

"_Hey Troy were are you and were is the paparazzi?"_

"**I'm at my apartment but we are going to Chad's and the paparazzi is blocking both entrance and backdoor!"**

"_Me and Mike will be there in ten minutes!" _He hung up. Mike is Chad life guard. I love being famous!

"Mike and Benny are on their way!" I said

"Good!" They said in one union. I sat down on the couch and soon I had Cecilia in my lap.

"Okay I feel damn lonely now! If you are gonna make out and stuff tonight! I'm staying home!" Gabriella said.

"Brie don't worry I think we will have some time for you to!" I teased her.

"You are jackass!" She said to me.

"And you love me for it!" I smirked. I pulled Cecilia closer to me she rested her head on my shoulder when the door suddenly got open. It was Benny and Mike.

"Come on guys!!" They shouted and we made it our way out of the apartment and got to Taylors and Chad's apartment.

"Is your child gonna grow in this?!" Gabriella said shocked.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Taylor said and smiled.

"I feel for you baby I really do!" I laughed at Gabriella.

"Oh come on its not that bad!" I said and drank from my glass.

"Then tell me! What normal person need body guards to get out from their apartment?" She looked at me.

"Uhm… Well… Okay! Fine you win!" I said. Taylor and Chad laughed at us.

"Guys sometimes you think you are a married couple and not best friends!" Taylor laughs.

"Well Me and Gabs are best friends and we will NEVER get married" I laughs.

"I mean that would be like incest!" Gabriella giggled. Everyone laughed.

We sat down in the living room and just laughed and talked and the later night get Chad took out some bottles of vodka and maybe I drank to many shots I don't know but I don't remember coming home at all!

I heard the alarm clock ringing. It sounded horrible! I had the worst hang over in a long long time and to top it all I had a game to night! Felt awful I just wanted to stay home and sleep al day. I looked over to the other side of my bed to see Cecilia still peacefully sleeping. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead lightly. Then I got up. I saw that Gabriella smiled teasing at me.

"Headache?" She asked and poured up some coffee.

"The worst!" I complained and took out some orange juice and drank it directly from the bottle.

"Eww you know why we have glasses Troy!" Gabriella said to me.

"Yeah but they are over there.." I pointed to the cupboard. "And I'm standing here!" I said and rubbed my eyes.

"Lazy as!" Gabriella spat at me! Cecilia had woken up and joined us in the kitchen.

"Good morning! And you don't haft to scream I know I look horrible!" She said yawning.

"No you always look beautiful!" I said and peaked her lips.

"Aw you are so sweet…" She said. "You have a bad hangover I guess?" She giggled.

"How much did I drink yesterday?!" I asked.

"You and Chad shared a bottle of vodka!" Gabriella said.

"No way?! Did we? Is that why I don't remember how we got home?" I said and chuckled.

"No because Taylor I and Cecilia had to take you home you and Chad were so drunk that the neighbours complained!" Gabriella left the kitchen.

"It wasn't that bad.. Right baby?" I looked at Cecilia.

"No you weren't" I sighed in rifle. "You were worse!" She said an also left the kitchen.

Dam it! I thought. I looked in the newspaper. The paparazzi hadn't get it and that was good! My phone beeped. It was Chad.

**How long is it practice today?**

I laughed.

**Dude its no practice it's a game to night! **

The door slammed and I was al alone in the apartment. It felt good. I liked being home alone. But the doorbell rang. God can I never be alone when I feel like this?! I opened the door it was Sharpay.

"Cecilia and Gabriella have already left!" I said trying to get her out.

"It was you I wanted to talk to not them!" She came in. When you have a hangover you don't wanna have Sharpay around she is always screaming and happy.

"So I haft to buy something for Zeke his birthday is coming up! I just don't know what!" She begged me.

"Buy him a… mixer!" I said.

"He has a lot of mixers! I wanna give him something special something only I could give him!" She said and spaced out.

"If you wanna give him something only you can give him! Give him a child!" I laugh.

"No the pregnancy would totally destroy my figure! You weren't very helpful! I'll go find help somewhere else!" She left the apartment. I sighed and sat down and watched TV. On the news it was about the game to night. I turned of the TV and took a shower. But somehow I didn't get my axe when I showered no I got some shampoo that Cecilia had put there! Great now I will smell strawberry all day! On the other hand it will disappear when I play tonight!

Gabriella comes home.

"You are home early!" I said to her.

"Yeah my last client hurt him self while dancing so we ended. Why do you smell strawberry?" She gave me a weird look.

"I took wrong bottle when I showered this morning, It will disappear when I play to night!" I said.

"Kinda funny you smell like a girl!" She giggle.

"Shut up Montez! Make me some dinner instead I'm hungry!"

"Yeah sure what do you want? Pizza Pizza or Pizza?" She smiled.

"You know what? I make some pasta want some?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Yepp! You know I love when you have games we are getting real food those times!" Gabriella said to me leaning against the doorframe.

"I can't exactly play a whole dam game on pizza!" I walked to different cupboards and took out stuff to get some dinner.

"Nop! But I sure like your cooking! You should open a restaurant with Zeke!" Gabriella said enthusiastic I saw how she imagine how it would look like.

"Yeah right Brie! I like my basketball career " I said and fixed with the food.

"As long a I get food! I'm happy!" She said.

"Uh Brie I'm gonna ask Cecilia to marry me…" I said.

"What?! Already?!" She yelled.

"Yeah that was what me and Chad did yesterday. I'm gonna ask her tonight after the game…" I put out a plate to Gabriella with food. "Bon apatite!" We ate our dinner during silence. Very awkward silence.

"So she is the one?" Gabriella said out of nowhere.

I smiled. "Yeah she is… She feels so real you know and her smile it make me all weak…" I was rambling.

"Troy I get it!" She giggles. "The dinner was great" She left the kitchen.

"You haft to do the dishes!" I shouted after her. I got my stuffs and went to the Stadium to play the game. I felt like I always felt when I entered the stadium. I was not nervous but I wasn't calm either I was somewhere in between. When we entered the court everyone was cheering for the number one team! As the captain for the team I had to enter last for some odd reason! I mean shouldn't I be first leading my team? Anyways I saw different signs tell me how great I was! And the game was on! We took the ball and kept it to the last minute of the game. We won!

After we had showered and that stuff I met Cecilia outside.

"I wanna take you somewhere special tonight!" I said to her and laid my arm around her shoulders.

"You don't haft to do something special to me have you in my life is special enough!" She said happily.

"I wanna do this!" We walked to a park near by. The place we had met for the first time.

"Why are you bringing me here?" She asked a little worried I could tell.

"A special reason and you are about to find out soon!" I said secretly.

"Okay…?" She looked really confused. I took her to the exact spot the first time we had bumped into each other.

"Cecilia… I love you with my heart and I can't imagine a tomorrow with out you… Will you make me the happiest man on earth…" I kneeled down. "Will you marry me?" I understand the guys that had proposed is scary as hell! I waited for an answer from Cecilia.

"YES!! I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU!" She screamed loudly. I slip the ring on her finger and we kissed passionately for a minute, My life couldn't get any more perfect!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer i don't own HSM!**

"What?! But Gaby you promised!" I shouted out loud. The neighbours would probably complain but I don't care. "You always come with."

"I know Troy but I can't now okay? My boss said I had to take care of some important clients. You and Chad had to go with out me this year." She said disappointed. You are probably wondering what we are arguing about. Well you see Gabriella me and Chad was supposed to go to Albuquerque and visit but Gaby couldn't so I was a little mad.

"Fine then you haft to be home alone with Cecilia the days I'm gone.. She is coming home on Thursday night and I'm leaving Thursday morning so…" I sighs. I wasn't sure if the best friend thing was just a cover when I was around but I hope that they are friends when I'm gone to!

"Yeah sure… You haft to make a visit to the decathlons team! Promise!?" I groan.

"Do I haft to? I play basketball not the decathlon!" I groan again.

"Yepp! You haft to otherwise you will be dead Bolton!" She turned around and walked out of the apartment. I walked in to my room and finished packing. I looked at my cell to see if Cecilia had called or anything but she hadn't I missed her she had been gone for 5 days now and it would take an other 5 until I could see her again. I look at y clock it was only 10 p.m but I decide that I'm going to sleep. When I hear the thunder outside I know I'm not sleeping alone tonight. Gaby was scared to death of thunderstorms and always sleeps in my bed when there is a thunderstorm. The next morning I saw Gabriella laying next to me sleeping peacefully.

"Gabster!" I shout in her ear that made her jump out of bed. I was laughing from my side of the bed.

"Not funny Troy!!" She was furious.

"And still you love me!" I said innocent.

"Why did I let you barrow my crayons in kinder garden?" She walked out of my room mumbling to her self. It was still early so I went back to sleep again. I woke up by my cell ringing.

Troy/_Cecilia_

"Hello?" I said sleepy

"_Hey Baby! How are you? I miss you like crazy!" She exclaimed._

"I'm fine counting the days until I see you again! I miss you like crazy to! You can't go away like this!" I said with a soft laugh.

"_I know but its kinda you fault to you know… I'll be home tomorrow but then you are going back to Albuquerque! But at least we are on the same continent!" She said._

"It was the only weekend we could go…Sorry. Plus my mom wants to know everything about the marriage… We haven't planned anything for gods sake!" I complain.

"_Troy your mom is happy that you are finally getting married! Look I gotta go but I love you and can't wait to see you again." She hung up_

I got up and when I quickly look at the news paper I'm cheating with Taylor. Because I had helped her yesterday to find some things to Chad and she gave me a hug.

"Troy I thought you and Chad were friends!" Gabriella giggles.

"Yeah I know but I couldn't help my self" I laugh.

"So what is the plan for today Bolton?" She asks me curiously.

"Uhm don't know why?" I walked put on some coffee.

"I'm thinking we could do something together. Like dance maybe?" She asks.

I groan.

"Why dance?" I finally gave in. "Fine but then we are playing basketball after!" I said.

"Sure plus you need to work on your waltz if you are getting married!" She giggles and run out in the living room.

"I'm not that bad!!" I said running after her. I catch her around her waist. When we stand there holding each other laughing we both lean in and our lips met in a sweet kiss. When I kissed her I felt a spark I never had felt with Cecilia. Dam it Cecilia! I pulled back and look at Gabriella.

"We can't do this I'm getting married…" I whisper and let go of my grip around her.

"Yeah this never happened okay?" She said with a smile.

**Gabriella's POV**

Dam it I kissed him! I shouldn't have done that! He is getting married for gods sake! I went to my room and lays down on the bed.

I heard a slow knock on the door.

"What do you want Troy?" I shouted to him.

"Uhm Can we not tell this to Cecilia…? I don't wanna ruin what we two have." Was he crazy? She would find out somehow and didn't he feel that spark when we kissed? Man who I'm I kidding I'm falling for my best friend sense kinder garden!

"Yeah not a word about it I swear!" I said with a fake happiness.

"Thanks Gabster" He said simply then he closed the door and left me alone on my bed.

I hated this what if I had ruined the friendship he and I have!? I thought in panic. No Gaby he will not be different just because of this mistake you happens to like. I sighs.

**No ones POV**

There was an awkward silence over the apartment. Gabriella and Troy didn't try to avoid each other just not be in the same room at the same time. The day passed and they both went to bed. When the morning came Troy had to go up earlier then Gabriella so he wouldn't miss his plane. Troy didn't slam the door like he always did he shut it quietly. Chad and Troy met at the airport and soon they were on the plane to Albuquerque. While with Gabriella.

**Gabriella POV **

.

Should I tell Taylor about the kiss? No she would just freak of al of her hormones… Sharpay maybe? No she would tell Taylor so she would freak! Maybe I just would shut up and forget about it… But how can I forget that kiss? It was the best kiss I ever had with anyone. Why does he haft to be my best friend?

I drag my self up from bed and walk around in the al to quiet apartment. I hate when Troy is not around! I look in the refrigerator for something to eat but all I found was some old pizza. I took it out and warmed it up in the micro and ate it as my breakfast.

**Chad's POV**

I hate planes it warm and the food is disgusting! Troy had sleeping the whole way. When we finally landed I was exited I love going back here and visit East high and play with them. Just as a reminder that I was once that high school guy.

"Do you smell that?" Troy asks me.

"Smell what? The exhausts?" I was confused. Troy was always like this when we were here al weird and joyful.

"No the smell of home!" He said exited. And he and I is best friends! Sometimes I wonder why.

"Last time I checked we lived in New York!" We went to get our bags and then we went home to the Bolton's house were we are gonna stay during this few days.

"Mom! Dad!" Troy shouted when we got inside.

"Troy! Chad!" Mrs. Bolton said exited when we came and hugged us both very tight. "Are you boys hungry?" She asks us. We both nodded and she made us some lunch.

"So are you two gonna visit East High tomorrow?" She asks when we were eating our food.

"We are gonna practice with the Varsity team today and visit the school and practice with the tem tomorrow!" I said while I was eating my food.

"Sounds good! So Troy why didn't Cecilia come with you." She asks.

"Mom I told you she is in Europe doing some model work! And No we haven't decided anything about the wedding yet!" He said a little bit annoyed.

"I can't believe it! My little boy is getting married!" Mrs. Bolton said exited.

Troy just rolled his eyes and left the kitchen to get to his old room and unpack some stuffs.'

"Thanks for the food Karen! It tasted really good!" I said polite and walked upstairs after Troy.

"So how are you feeling?" I ask my friend.

"Exhausted! I barely got any sleep tonight!" He complained and lays down on the bed.

"Well you haft to sleep later because right now you and me are going to east high!" I said and dragged him out of the house!

**You got a little Troyella!,So what will happen at East High? And how will Gabriella amd Cecilia get along alone? Well find out in the next chapter! **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**disclamer: I don't own HSM!**

**No one POV!**

"Hey What team!?" Troy and Chad shouted when they enters the gym.

"Guys this is were you are supposed to say Wildcats!" Chad explains. Al of the guys had dropped the jaw. Two of the best players in NBA were at there school.

"Team met my son Troy and his friend Chad!" Jack Bolton said happily.

"Dad you really haft to learn them better!" Troy laughs

"Yeah I'll try but you were after all my best team! Have you visited your mom yet? Coach Bolton asks his son.

"Yepp she wanted to know everything about the marriage but we haven't decided anything yet." Troy complains and stole the ball from his dad. "Lets play some ball! I'm bored!" He said happily. They played for two hours and during those hours the team improved so much by taking advice from Troy and Chad.

"You have a good team this year coach!" Chad said and smack him on the shoulder.

"Yeah I know but you will always be the best team I ever coached! When you won that championship I mean wow! You hade a team spirit like no other!" Coach Bolton says proud.

**Back In New York with Gabriella and Cecilia!**

**Gabriella's POV**

I felt horrible when I got home. I remembered that Cecilia would be home by now. And she was.

"Hi Cecilia…" I said tired. She looks up from the couch.

"Do you like Troy?!" She spats.

I was really confused.

"Eh no! We are like brother and sister!" I defence my self. What the hell was wrong with her? One day she is all oh we are like best friends and now she wants me dead?

"Yeah right! I see the way you look at him!" She raises her voice at me.

"Yes I love Troy… As my brother! We grew up together! If we were more don't you think we should be together by now?!" I yell at her.

"Maybe! But I want you to know that when Troy and I are married you are out of here!"

"Why are you always such a bitch! Troy and I have lived her two years now!" I say.

"Well he told me that him self. He said when you and I are married Cecilia I promise that Gabriella haft to move out of the apartment…" Cecilia lies. **(What a selfish bitch! She should get an award for being the bitch of the year!)**

"Troy would never say that with out talking to me first!" I said trying to convince myself.

"That what was he said…" Cecilia says sweetly. I went in to my room and look at the pictures of me and Troy from when we were younger. What if Cecilia was telling the truth? What if Troy wants her out of here! No Gabriella if he wants you out of here he would have told you! I heard when Cecilia went to bed. I pack a bag with stuff I need and leave the apartment and goes to Sharpay and Zeke.

"OMG sweetie! What's wrong?" Sharpay hugs me tight.

"Troy don't want me in their apartment anymore!" I cry out.

"What are you talking about?" Zeke asks.

"Cecilia said that once he and Cecilia are married I'm out of the apartment.. I thought we were best friends!!" I cry harder

"Sch sweetie… You and Troy are best friends and nothing is gonna change that no matter what!" Sharpay says trying to comfort me.

We walk inside their house and we talk all night.

**Cecilia's POV!**

Finally I was rid of that bitch! I can't believe how he could be friend with her! She is not even pretty. Now Troy is all mine! She hates Troy and Troy don't know what happened so he is gonna believe me and then we live happily ever after! But if he wants children he has to adopt!

I was interrupted in my thought by my cell ringing.

Cecilia/_Kayla_

"_Hej Cecilia!" _

"Hi Kayla!"

"_So how's going with Gabriella?" _

"She is out! Now Troy and I can live happily ever after with out that little bitch!"

"_Yeah that's great I gotta go okay? But see you later!" _

I heard the click when Kayla hung up. My life was perfect! I had a fiancé that I love he famous and hot to! I have a modelling career and friends that was great and my fiancés best friend was out of the picture!

I went to bed whit a huge smile on my face.

**In Albuquerque ****Troy POV.**

When I walked up this morning I felt in my stomach that something was wrong I just couldn't figure out what.

"Morning mom and dad!" I say when I enter the kitchen.

"Morning son!" They great me.

"Have you any food I'm starving!" I take a cup of coffee and take a sip. Still hot to hot for anyone to able to drink it.

"So are you coming to school today?" Dad asks me.

"Yeah I'm making a quick visit to the decathlon team Gabi said I had to!" I laugh.

"Oh why wasn't she coming with you?" my mom asks.

"She had to do some work important clients or something like that." I said trying to drink my coffee again.

"Okay well you tell hi from us when you get back okay!" Mom says.

"Yes mom I promise!" I said and took a banana.

"Come on we haft to get to school!" Dad says.

"But I'm done with breakfast!" I complain.

"Yeah but I haft to get to school and if you are going with me you haft to come with now!" My dad says and goes out the hall and get dressed.

"I'm coming!" I say and get dressed to and follow my dad out to the car.

During the drive to school it was silence when I broke it.

"Is Darbus retired yet?" I asks.

"We will never get rid of her! She has to die first!" My dad says and we laugh.

* * *

**Okay sorry if it was a little short! But I relly want more rewiers! Please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Discalmer: I don't own HSM! And thanks to Peterpan27 who gave some of the ideas for this chapter:D**

**Troy's POV**

Chad and I runs around in the hallways looking for our old lockers. When we found then we took wrote our autographs on them. We saw that Sharpay's locker was still in pink.

"We haft to photo this and give it to Sharpay!" Chad laughs. He takes out his cell phone and takes a picture.

"I see that our famous hockey players are back…" Chad and I froze when we heard Darbus voice.

"Eh ms. Darbus.. Nice to meet you after al these years. And its not hockey its basketball!" Chad says.

"Well you boys don't seem to do anything in particular why you don't come with me to my class!" Ms. Darbus say. And we are wimps who want to live so we followed her into class.

"Eh I'm Troy Bolton and I went here when I as in your age…Ehm I play for the giants.." The whole class stares at me. Scary!

"I'm Chad Dantforth I have a wife Taylor and like Troy I went here to and also play for the giants…" Why did Chad have to be the out going?

"Hey Troy were is you chick?" Some guy asks.

"Right now she should be back in New York with Chad and my best friend Gabriella…" I say.

"Okay class let get back to the Shakespeare's fascinating plays" The whole class groans Chad and I just laugh sitting down on the places we had when we went here.

**Gabriella's POV**

I slowly woke up I looked around me and saw that I was in a pink sparkling room. I was at the Baylor's house.

"Hi sweetie how are you feeling? Maybe we should call Troy and sort al this out!" Sharpay tried.

"He made it clear that he didn't want me their!" I say.

"Did you think of the idea of that Cecilia was jealous of how close you and Troy are and want you out of there?" Sharpay sat down by my side in the bed and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Maybe… And you are right, if Troy wants me out of the apartment he would have talked to me.. I'll talk to him when he is back here"

"Good sweetie! So Zeke's birthday is up soon! Can you come help me to find the perfect gift for him!" Sharpay says with pleading eyes.

"Yeah sure" I say but my mind was on Troy and the kiss we had shared a few days earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Sure plus you need to work on your waltz if you are getting married!"__ Gabriella giggles and run out in the living room._

"_I'm not that bad!!" Troy__ said running after her. Troy catches her around her waist. When they stand there holding each other laughing they both lean in and their lips met in a sweet kiss. When He kissed her he felt a spark he never had felt with Cecilia. Dam it Cecilia! He pulled back and looks at Gabriella._

"_We can't do this I'm getting married…" Troy whisper and let go of his grip around her._

"_Yeah this never happened okay?" Gabriella said with a smile._

_End of flashback_

"Gaby! What are you thinking on?"

"Uhm nothing I'm just tired that's all!" I say quickly.

"Uh Okay…" Sharpay says in disbelief. "Do you think Zeke will like this one?" She holds out a pink shirt with lots of diamonds and stuff on it.

"Eh no! I will wear it just to make you happy but he won't put it on by free will!" I say truthfully.

Sharpay sights. "Yeah you are right but he is turning 25 and I have no idea what I should give him!" Sharpay says with panic in her voice.

"Why don't you give him a trip to Italy? They have vineyards there and shopping for you beautiful country and a lot of good restaurants? I think I would like that!" I say smiling.

"Yeah you are right! You will make a man very happy some day Gaby!" Sharpay hugs me.

"Yeah I hope so.." I hug Sharpay back. I didn't wanna tell her that I was falling for Troy.

The days flew by and Now Troy and Chad was on their way home!

**Troy's POV**

'

I run up stairs and opens our apartment..

"Baby! Brie!" I shout when I come in the apartment.

"Hi Baby!" Cecilia says cheerfully and kiss me. "I've missed you."

"Yeah I've missed you to! Were is Brie?" I asks curiously.

"Didn't she tell you?" She asks shocked.

"Tell me what?" I asks confused.

"She moved out of here!" She says.

"What?! Why?!" I scream out! "Did you two argue?" I scream.

"No she said something like I don't wanna live here anymore I'll call Troy and tell him." She says.

I couldn't believe it my best friend had moved out with out telling me! I was furious. I was sad but most I was confused.

"Maybe we can talk some wedding details now?" She asks hopefully.

"Yeah sure.." I say not very interested.

"I think we should have a small wedding! And you haft to choose those people that should stand beside you! How is gonna be you best man?"

"Ehm Gaby or Chad I haven't decided yet…" I said.

"A girl can't be best man! No!" She says.

"I decide who I want as my best man! I don't care if you have a guy as made of honour." I said a bit annoyed.

"But Troy its tradition that you have a man as best man!" She argued.

"If my decisions don't match you ideal then maybe we should just break up and you can find some guy that do everything your way!" I yell at her. "I need Gabriella at my wedding! She is gonna be my best man! I don't care what you think!" I continued. I walk in to our bedroom and changed into jogging clothes.

"Were are you going?" She said after me.

"I'm going out for a run!" I slams the door and go out for jog.

Maybe Cecilia isn't the girl for me after al… No I'm just stressed! I love Cecilia and we are gonna get married! Urgh who I'm trying to kid? I'm falling for Gabriella! No Troy you are not falling for Brie… Yes you are! No I'm not! Why the hell is I'm talking to my self? I plugged in my IPod and listen to some random song.

When I stopped I was outside the graveyard. I walk in and go to a special stone.

_Kelsi Nielsen_

_06-10-1981-09-07-2007_

_Beloved Friend Wife and Composer_

_She still lives threw her songs_

_And we will always remember her!_

"Kels I know I haven't been here for a while and you know I'm sorry… I wish just somehow you could give me some answers on were I stand with Gabriella… I'm not so sure I'm only her friend right now.. Or should I say I would like to be more at least I think I want that… Gosh this is so hard.." I know I'm crazy! I'm talking to my self and talking to a stone! Before Kels died in anorexia she was the one I turned to when I needed advice I knew Gaby couldn't help me with.

"I'll be back soon see ya Kels!" I got up and ran home. When I come in the apartment I see Cecilia and Gabriella.

"Hey! What's up?" I ask.

"Did she say I moved?" Gabriella says to me.

"Eh yeah didn't you?" I asks confused.

"No SHE threw me out! Because she said you didn't want me here is that true?!" I saw she was on the edge of crying.

"What?! I would never throw you out! You know I would talk to you about it! Why did you threw her out Cecilia…"

"I didn't threw her out! She is lying!" She said.

"No she is lying! Troy you know me I would never leave without telling you!"

"You haft to choose Troy!!" Cecilia says determinate.

"I-i-i" I stutter

* * *

**Haha cliffhanger... who will Troy Believe? Hi best friend or his bitch to fiance? Find out in the next chapter.**

**I don't wanna be one of those who says "I need 6 rewires before upload next chapter" But i would be very happy if you did:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer I don't own HSM! But Cecilia Is mine!! And this plot!

**Troy's POV!**

"So Troy! How is it gonna to be?" Cecilia looks at me. What hell I'm I supposed to do? I'm I gonna believe my best friend sense kinder garden or my future wife?

"Uhm I… Uh" I was panicking. " I think that erh need to go for an other run to think this threw." I turn around and was about to open the door.

"I'm coming with you!" Gabi says.

"Yeah sure…" I say. I could use some alone time with Gabi talking this threw.

"Great!" Gabriella says. She puts on her jogging shoes and we go out. Cecilia was furious.

Gabriella and I ran during silence neither of us knew what to say about the "situation".

"Why would she throw you out?" I ask.

"She has trying to get rid of me ever sense you started going out! If you didn't notice…" Gabi says.

"She has?" Now I was really confused. I know that Gabi and Cecilia didn't get along from the start but get rid of her?.

"Don't you notice anything!?" She sounded angry.

"Sorry Brie! I guess I was so in love.." I say. Wait did I say WAS in love and not IN love?

"Aren't you in love with her anymore?" She turn down the speed a little.

"I don't know.. I feel like everything that happens is out of my control! I have no control over my life anymore like I used to have!" I sighs. "Maybe is a mistake to marry Cecilia." I look at Gabriella. "When I asked her it felt so right but know I'm having second thoughts.." I say.

"Maybe you are just scared about getting a real commitment…I mean when you say I do to her you say that you wanna die with her!" Gabriella says. But somehow I could tell she was hurt.

"Yeah you are right I guess but… Urgh! I hate when I don't have 100 control! You know that?!" I say.

"Troy I have known you sense kinder garden of course I know!" She giggles. Her giggle sounds like music in my ears. Oh man I haft to admit to Gabriella that I like her more then a friend!

"Uhm Gabriella…" I couldn't find the courage to tell her! Dam it!

"What Troy?" I don't care! I wrap my arms around her and kiss her softly. I felt the spark I felt the last time we kissed. She pulls away.

"Troy we can't…" She says.

"Brie…" I put my forehead against hers. "It feels right with you!" I say quietly.

She was biting her lower lip. "You and Cecilia are getting married! Okay! I'm not right for you!" She releases her self from my grip.

"But Brie I think you and I are meant to be!" I say.

"Troy this is how we do! I get out of you life! Then we move on with our life's! Okay?" She says. I saw how the tears was falling down her face.

"Gabi you don't wanna do this! We can have a great future together!" I say.

"Don't Talk to me again okay Troy!" She ran away.

"Gabi wait!" I shouted after her. "Please don't do this!" I shout.

"Just leave me alone right now Troy! If we are meant to be.. Faith will bring us together!" She says. I feel how the rain starts pouring down on me. I didn't care! I walk home to the apartment.

"So were is Gabriella?" Cecilia wonders.

"Thanks to you she left!!" I spat at her. I was not gonna tell her about the kiss!

"What do you mean thanks to me!?" She asks.

I was cold mad and i was shaking. Not because of the cold because of the anger I felt towards Cecilia and her stupid ego!

"You made my best friend sense kinder garden leave!" I yell. "You threw her out when I was out of town! And say that I want her out of here! I think you are the one that should leave!" I threw of my wet jogging shoes. "You know what! The wedding is of!" Then I continue to walk in.

"What!? You can't blow the wedding of!" She walks after me.

""Well I can! And I did! I won't spend the rest of my life with some person that threw my best friend out! And I think you are only after the fame! Sense we started to date everyone knows who you are!" I scream.

"No! Troy I love you! And I'm sorry! But I have always known that you want Gabriella more then as a friend!" She screams.

"Well Thanks to you I never find out if she feels the same!" Oops did I just say that?

"What did you say? You like her more and you purposed to me? Your son of a bitch!!" She screams.

"Well like you are much better you're self!" I scream.

"What do you talk about?" She asks confused.

"Oh come on I know you have been cheating on me with Seth!" I scream. "Don't deny it Cecilia!" I scream.

"How did you know about Seth?" She whispers.

"When ever I was at your apartment I found shirts and underwear that didn't belong to me!" I scream.

"Troy I'm sorry! Okay I don't know why I did it! Please forgive me…." She was on the edge of crying.

"I don't know Cecilia… Maybe we should.. Wait!" I say quietly.

"But you are the one I love Troy! I swear!" The tears was streaming down her face.

"Cecilia… I love you and I wanna marry you but right now it feels like I can't trust you…" I turn around and walk in my room close the door leaving a crying Cecilia in the living room. And the thing is I couldn't care less!

* * *

Oh it looks like Troy can dump Cecilia! Finally! But how will he get Gabriella back if he dumps that bitch!

Please review I feel so happy when you do:p Lolz


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAMER: I don't own HSM but I do own this plot and Cecilia!!**

**No-one POV**

"BOLTON!" a voice shouted threw the stadium. Troy sighs.

"Yes coach?" He asks.

"You NEVER miss a simple shoot as that! Now it's like the hundredth shoot you miss! I hope you play better on Saturday!" The coach storms of. Troy sucked at this moment and he knew it.

"Hoops! What's up? Wanna have a duel?" Chad comes in.

"No… I would just loose…I can't get one single ball in!" Troy is frustrated. It hade been two days sense Gabriella had left him out in the rain. Apparently it had been paparazzi out and got the "wanted" Troyella kiss! And Cecilia was pissed at him because of it but then he said that he only kissed unlike her that slept with Seth! Then she was quiet.

"Why would you do that? You always win over me in this!" Chad says.

"I don't love Cecilia! Well I do but I love someone else more…" Troy says.

"Its Gaby right?" Chad says.

"How the hell did you know?!" Troy almost screams out.

"Okay first of all she stays at us right now until she founds her own apartment second of all your kiss was in every newspaper today!" Chad explains for his friend. Chad path Troy on his shoulder.

"My life is so screwed up right now!!" Troy whine. He runs his hands threw his hair. "Urgh! I hate this! Maybe I should just marry Cecilia and ignore the other feelings!" Troy says.

"Dude that is not fair to either part! Not you! Not Cecilia and not Gabriella!" Chad is getting annoyed about his friend sitting here feeling al sorry for him self. "If you want something! You would die to get it! Then fight for Gabriella!" Troy had never seen this side of Chad before! Chad had always been the clown of the gang he was not the serious type! That was Gabriella's "Position" in the gang.

"I know you are right.. But.." Troy get cut of by Chad.

"No buts! Now you haft to choose Gabriella or Cecilia!" Chad says and walks away.

_Dam it! I know he is right but still! _Troy thought to him self. He got out of the arena and into the locker rooms he take a quick shower and change into his jeans and white shirt. He took his bag and left the stadium.

**WITH Gabriella**

**Gabriella's POV**

"And 5,6,7,8" I started to move to the rhythm of the music. I screw up… Again.

"Gaby! You have been dancing non-stop for 5 hours! Get home and take a warm bath and relax a little!" Gina the head dancer says.

"No! I haft to make this dance right! I wont leave until its perfect!" I say and starts to dance again. Then Gina turned of the music.

"Go home! I can't afford you hurting yourself!" Gina says pushing me out of the dance studio. I take my jacket and my bag.

"Bye see you tomorrow!" Gina says to me when we separate our ways. I pull the jacket close to me in the cold night. My thoughts flow away when I suddenly bump into someone. "Oh I'm sorry…" I begin.

"Its okay its was my fault I didn't look where I was go.. Gabriella?" I knew it was.

"Nick!" I say.

"Gabriella! I've been trying to call you! I'm sorry for the break up okay! I still love you and can't we give it an other chance?" Nick pleads.

"No Nick! We can't you broke up with me! And I realize that I love somebody else!" I walk away from Nick trying to stop the tears from going down my face. I hate Troy! No I don't but I hate how he affects me! We are supposed to be best friends not more! I speed up my walking until I reach Taylors and Chad's apartment. I open the door and walks in. I take of my jacket and my shoes. I walk in to the living room to find Troy and Chad talking.

"Hey Gabi!" Chad greats. Troy and I look at each other. "Oki I think uhm Taylor eh needs me in the kitchen!" He left the living room.

"If you want me to leave I'll leave…" Troy say.

"No! Chad is you best friend and I don't live here so stay…"I say. But all I really wanted was to hug him tight and never let go. "I'm going to take a shower" I disappear into the bathroom and take of my clothes and let the hot water wash away all the pain. I get out of the shower I grab to towels one to wrap around my body and one around my hair. I walk to the guestroom were I sleep for the moment and put on a oversized tracksuit and I put my wet hair up in a messy bun. I walk out the living room again to see that Troy still was on his own in the living room. I take a deep breath and walks over to the couch and sit down next to Troy.

**Troy's POV**

I was shocked when I saw Gabriella sitting down next to me. But I continue to watch the TV.

"So?" She begins.

"So what?" I asks confused and look at her.

"I don't know Troy…" She sighs. "When you kissed me the other day do you think that was a mistake?" She looks at me. "Honest!"

"It was the best kiss I have ever had! I felt a spark with you that I have never felt with Cecilia." I say honestly.

With out a warning I feel a pair of lips on mine. I kiss willing back. Her hands were around my neck and my arms found them self around her tinny waist pulling her closer to me. When the lack of oxygen was to much we pulled a part heavily breathing.

"If that was a mistake! It sure was the best mistake ever!" I smirk.

"But you are still engaged to Cecilia though…" Gabriella say totally breaking my happy moment! Talk about fun-killer.

"I know… I can just break it if you wanna give us a shoot!" I say looking in her eys

* * *

I know real short chapter but I wanted a cliffhanger! And sorry fpr the late upload school is crazy and I have a lot of other stuffs going around right now! So bare with me:D

Love RandigZebra


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALMER: Would I write a discalmer if i owned HSM? Don't think so!! But Cecilia is mine and this story and plot:D**

**Gabriella's POV**

There was silence between us. He was willing to give up Cecilia for me.

"Troy you.. There is no need to do that." I say. "I know how much you mean to Cecilia…" I say sadly looking away.

"But I'm not happy with her… Not as happy as I am with you Brie" He says softly.

"Just say you love each other and get married god dam it!" Taylor screams from the kitchen.

"Taylor let them be alone!! Sorry pregnancy hormones!!" Chad excuse Taylor and pull her in the kitchen.

"How do I know that you'll not hurt me as Nick did?" I ask.

"Brie you know I would never hurt you! Not on purposes!" He says rubbing my hand.

"It may be so but I don't know Troy it would be weird…" I begin.

"Gabriella you can choose me now! Or let me go forever! I wont wait around until you want me.. I don't work that way!" Troy says in a serious tone.

"Are you threatening me Troy?" I ask.

"No telling the truth… I care for you a lot but I wont sit around and wait and hope that you might come around…" He says.

"Troy. I can't decide now… I mean I want you and I know you wont hurt me but somehow I feel insecure about this…" I say looking in Troy's beautiful blue eyes.

"Why? I mean I get rid of Cecilia and we can be together. I wanna give us a shoot!" Troy says. I look at Troy for a second.

"Then lets try!" I say and kiss him on the lips.

"Maybe we should go to our apartment.." Troy says when we have pulled away.

"Yeah. Is Cecilia home?" I ask.

"No she is in Miami! She will be back tomorrow night!" Troy says and leans in to kiss me again.

"Let's go then!" I pull Troy up from the couch. "Bye Taylor!" I shouts from the hall when we leave the Dantforth apartment.

**--**

**No one POV! **

Troy and Gabriella enter the apartment and they barely get our jackets of when they throw our self at each other.

"Bedroom!" Gabriella say.

"Mine or yours?" He asks while he is kissing Gabriella's neck.

"Mine…" Gabriella moan as he kiss her soft spot. She wrap around legs around his waist and run her hands threw his hair. He carries her into her bedroom and put her down on the bed. He is a few inches form her face just staring.

"Something wrong?" Gabriella asks. What if he thought Cecilia was better!

"Just admiring your beauty!" He says as he, crash his lips on her. He was loving and gentle and at the same time passion and impatient. He pulled of her hoodie and t-shirt. He kissed her neck then her collarbone. He kissed her breast out side her bra. Then down to her stomach kissing it gently. She moans loudly. He shuts her up by kissing her lips passionate. She pulls of his t-shirt and runs her hands up and down over his toned chest and abs. Their tongue's battle for dominance, Troy gets his hands around Gabriella and uncaps her bra. He let go of Gabriella's mouth and suck her nipples gently. She bite her lip so she won't scream out in pleasure. She takes Troy's jeans of and Troy takes of her pants.

"Do you have condoms or something?" He asks huskily.

"I eat birth control pills no worry!" She says winded.

"Oh okay!" He says and pulls of her panties. Gabriella kiss Troy on his pulse making him moan. She pulls of his boxers. He enters her gently. They make love for hours. When they finally falls asleep tangled into each other hot sweaty bodies.

**Next Morning!**

Troy has been awake for one hour but he haven't got up no he has been looking at his Gabriella peaceful sleep. She is starting to wake up.

"Hi.." She whispers.

"Hey…" He whispers back.

"Last night did it happen or was it just a dream?" She asks.

"Looks like it happened!" He smirks and kiss her softly on the lips.

"I don't complain you where pretty good!" She smirks

"O yeah! I have better people in bed to if you want to know!" He says warm. He felt hot lips on his bare chest. He plays with her hair and feels a rush of happiness go threw his body. "I'm hungry!" He says.

"Lets eat then!" She wraps the sheets around her and go looking for her underwear. She finds her panties and bra then she takes Troy's t-shirt and put it on. Troy finds his boxer and put them on. Troy wraps his strong arms around Gabriella's tiny waist and kisses her neck.

"I'm not sure what we home though haven't been grocery shopping for a few days" Troy says.

"And Cecilia doesn't eat so she didn't bother to look if food was needed!" Gabriella says.

"Yes something like that!" Troy laughs softly. They look in the refrigerator and found some eggs and peanut butter and some bread!

"Looks like we have our breakfast!" Gabriella exclaims! They toast the bread and fry the eggs. Then they put on the table and eat it during silence.

"Don't mix eggs and peanut butter it taste disgusting!" Troy says.

"Haha… Why did you mix it?" Gabriella giggles.

"I thought it was gonna taste better!" He put on a innocent smile.

"You are so stupid!" She giggles. She gets up from her chair and get in his lap, kissing him.

"Troy!! I got home early I wanted to see yo…" Cecilia sees Troy and Gabriella kissing. "What the hell is this!?" She asks angrily. "Why are you making out with MY fiancé?"

"Correction ex-fiancé!" Troy says. "I'm breaking up with you!" He says.

"What?! No you can't break up with me!" She screams.

"Looks like he just did!" Gabriella says. Troy smile at her.

"No one asked for you opinion bitch!" Cecilia says.

"Hey! Don't call my girlfriend bitch! Go to Seth and fuck him or something!" Troy says angrily. "And get your stuff out of here today!" He says.

"Fine as you wish!" She took of the wedding ring and put it on the table. "I guess you want that!" She says and turns around and walk out of the apartment.

"If I'm proposing to you I'll get you a new ring!" He says and kiss her nose.

"Oh really!" She says kissing him.

"Yes I will! I want you to be alive! Who know what she has done to that ring!" He laughs.

She giggles. The doorbell rings. Both groans but goes to the door.

"Hey!" Sharpay says happily. "OMG you are together! Why wasn't I told!?" She demands to know.

"Shar! We got together last night!" Troy exclaims!

"So plenty of time to tell me!!" She says annoyed. "Well Gaby I was wondering if you wanna go shopping!" Sharpay asks turning into to a happy mood.

"Yeah sure I'm just gonna go change! Come in and wait inside…" Gabriella says.

"How fun! I was thinking we could go buy something to Taylor she is so down right now because she doesn't fit into her favorite jeans!" She says.

"She is pregnant for havens sake!" Troy exclaims.

"Try to tell that to her!" Sharpay says.

"Yeah we buy her something and maybe we can throw her a baby shower when she has gone some few month!" Gabriella says happily.

"Ohh I love the idea Gabs! Hurry up then we don't have all day!" She says pushing Gabriella into her bedroom. She comes out a few minutes later with a pair of jeans and a black shirt on her. Her hair hangs free on the shoulders.

"Bye Troy see you later!" She kiss him softly on the lips and walks out!

* * *

**Yeah!! Finally Troyella is together:D:D So how will the shopping trip go and Will Cecilia give up Troy that easy? I don't know! Well at least not now:P Read the next Chapter to find out!**

**And here is a trailer for a new story called... _When a chapter ends an new begins! _Tell me what you think! I don't any person in it!  
**

**Troy and Bill**

_Players of East High always got their way!_

**Gabriella and Emma**

_The school's sweat hearts. Hate Troy and Bill!_

**Troy**** and Bill was determinate to get Emma and Gabriella!**

_"Of course she is going! She is going with me!"_

_"Stop denying the obvious Emma you want me!"_

**What if Troy and Bill got a taste of their own medicine?**

_"Troy it was just a game! I'm sorry if I made you think it was more!"_

_"Its cool it was a game for me to! No worries!"_

**But somehow they know they haft to be with each other!**

_"Gabriella I love you! I try to deny it but I can't anymore!"_

_"I love you to Troy! But you haft to go! He is coming!"_

**They tell each other secrets!**

_"My sister was one of my best friends!"_

_"He hurts me…"_

_"I love to sing!"_

_"I'm afraid of getting hurt!"_

**Can they relay on each other?**

_"Gabriella come home with me! I don't want you to get hurt!"_

_"I don't know…"_

**He lives in the past…**

_Shows Troy crying "Ally come back! I need you!"_

**He tries to help his friend.**

_"Troy it was not your fault!"_

_"Yes it was! Like everything else!"_

**She wants to tell.**

_"I fell down the stairs!"_

_"Okay why didn't you say that?!"_

**She wants to keep her heart safe.**

_"Emma I didn't mean it I swear!"_

_"If you didn't mean, why did you say it?!"_

**Will he follow his dream?**

_"I don't know if I wanna play basketball anymore!"_

**Will she get the courage to tell someone?**

_"He hurts me and I can't hide it anymore!"_

**Will he ever sing in public?**

_"I like to sing but you can't tell anyone!"_

**Will she open her heart again?**

_"I trusted Bill! But it was a stupid mistake!"_

**Starring!**

**Troy Bolton!**

_"Because I let you borrow my basketball?"_

**Gabriella Montez**

_"The best of time!"_

**Emma Bloom **

_"I'm sorry I haft to go!"_

**Bill Kaulitz**

_"Come on Troy wake up!"_

**Chad**** Dantforth **

_"Did you say my name?"_

**Taylor McKessie**

_"She had a big impact on the school.. She had a big impact on you!"_

**Sharpay Evans**

_"Is it my outfit?"_

**Can they ever live happily ever after?**

**You'll find out in**

**When a chapter ends a new begins!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD! I'VE BEEN GONE AND I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS ONE!! SORRY!!**

**DISCALMER: IF I OWNED HSM WOULD I WRITE THIS? BUT I OWN CECILIA AND THIS PLOT AND STORYN IS MINE!**

* * *

Troy sat down on the couch trying to find something to watch on TV but as usual it was just crap! He sighs. He had nothing to do. He walks to the kitchen to clean up after breakfast. But soon as that was finished he was restless again. He went to his room and got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. It was no practise today sense it was a big game tomorrow. He walked around the apartment of pure restlessness. When he finally pics up the phone and call Zeke.

**Zeke/**Troy

"**Baylor! Zeke talking!"**

"Hey Zeke! What are you doing?"

"**Learning a new recipe on French chocolate cookies!"**

"Can I hang with you before I die out of bore?"

"**Sure! Its just to come over and I just finished a plate of blueberry muffin! So you can get a fresh one!"**

"This is why I love being at your house!" Troy laughs and hang up. Troy picks up his keys and cell and Ipod and puts on his windbreaker. He plugs in the Ipod and starts to walk to Zeke. Silently humbling on a song he didn't see that he walked pass Cecilia. He walked on just smiling feeling like on top of the world again. Troy turned of on a small street, it was just him and some other people on the street. He opens the port that leads to Zeke's and Sharpay's apartment. He rings the doorbell after he hears a low "come in!" From inside. He walks inside take of his windbreaker and walks into the kitchen where Zeke his focusing on the cookies.

"Hello man!" Troy greats.

"Hello... Take a muffin!" Zeke says with out taking eye's of the cookbook. Troy takes a muffin.

"This should be forbidden!" Troy says meaning that they are so good.

"Yeah I know! They suck! You shouldn't eat them!" Zeke says.

"No They are good Zeke!" Troy says with his mouth full of muffin. "Can I take an other one?" Troy asks.

"Yeah but don't blame me if you get sick!" Zeke says.

"I won't! I can take this home..." Troy says.

"Sure if you want them, How is Cecilia doing?" Zeke asks while putting in his chocolate cake in the oven.

"I broke up with her this morning..." Troy says.

"Why? Weren't you supposed to get married?" Zeke asks confused.

"Yeah.. But I found someone better!" Troy says happily.

"Who?" Zeke asks curiously.

"Brie!" Troy with a smile that goes from one ear to the other.

"About time!" Zeke says.

"What do you mean?" Troy asks really confused.

"Oh come on! You have been having a thing for each other for years! You just haven't admit it for one an other!" Zeke says.

"So you mean I was in love with Brie when I was together with Cecilia?" Troy asks.

"Yeah I think so.. Sure you may have loved Cecilia but not the way you love G!" Zeke explains.

"I don't know maybe your right! As long as I'm with Brie I'm happy!" Troy shrugs.

"Yeah and I'm glad for you guy's I really am!" The oven beeped telling Zeke his French chocolate cookies was done.

"Can I have one?" Troy asks admittedly

"Sure! But wat just a few minuts so they can cool down a bit it say they taste best then!" Zeke smiles.

"Okay you are the chef! You know this things best!" Troy says.

**Same Time at the Mall with Sharpay and Gabriella.**

"I'm so happy you are finally together!!" Sharpay says clapping hands.

"Yeah, me to! It feels like we always been together!" Gabriella smiles widely.

"You have liked him along time haven't you?" Sharpay asks.

"I don't know... Maybe.. I think I have denied my feelings..." Gabriella says.

"No shit Sherlock!" Sharpay say sarcastic.

"How long have you known?" Gabriella asks confused.

"Well lets see! We have that night in the mountains when you sleept together but blamed the booze! And yeah your make-out session on truth and dare last year in high school! Want me to continue?" Sharpay asks.

"Okay get the picture!" Gabriella says.

"Good... I can see you two having mini Troy and mini Gabriella! Living in a big mansion having a dog...!" Sharpay says dreamingly.

"Yeah sure Sharpay... If we are still together in 5 years or something!" Gabriella says harsh.

"Oh come on G! You know that you and Troy are gonna die together!" Sharpay says.

"What ever you say Shar!" Gabriella dragged Sharpay into the sports shop. "I need a new sports bra!" She says and starts looking on the sportsbras. When she came to the basketball area she saw a basketball shirt where it said Bolton and 14 she couldn't help to smile when she saw that.

"Missing lover boy?" Sharpay asks with a smirk.

"Maybe..." Gabriella smiled as she bite her lower lip dreamingly.

"Man you are so sold on him!" Sharpay giggles.

"Yeah and you wanna know a secret?" Gabriella giggles.

"I love secret girl!" Sharpay say.

"He is like a God in bed!" She says smiling!

"Okay that i didn't need to know!" Sharpay says. "Thanks G! Now i will never be abel to look him in the eye's again!" Sharpay groans.

"I asked you could have said no!" Gabriella giggles and starts to look at sportsbras.

Sharpay just stuck her tongue out to Gabriella. She just shook her head and continued to watch sportsbras.

"Very mature Shar!" Gabriella says. She takes down a sportsbra.

"Are you done here?" She asks.

"Jeez are you stressed or something?" Gabriella asks.

"No but I haft to go to the travel agency and order the trip to Italy to Zeke's birthday!" She says.

"Yeah can I pay this then we go!" Gabriella says. She goes to the cash desk and pay for her sportsbra. Then they move on to the travel agency. Sharpay get Zeke and herself ticket's to Rome for two weeks but they would probably drive around in Italy.

"Zeke is baking today! Wanna have some cookies?" Sharpay asks.

"I never say no to his cookies!" Gabriella giggles. The girl's take walks home talking and laughing.

When they enters the Baylor – Evans apartment. They hear two male voices laughing form the kitchen.

"Baby?" Sharpay shouts when they walk threw the door.

"In here babe!" Zeke shouts.

Sharpay and Gabriella walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay says and she tries to look him in the eye's but she can't.

"Hey hotstuff!" Gabriella says smiling and kiss him sweetly.

"Hey beautiful..." Troy says smiling and pulls her in for an other kiss.

"So what did you girl buy at the mall?" Zeke asks.

"Some new shoes, a sports bra a new dress... " Gabriella says. "Yeah that is about it!"

"Yepp and I have found your birthday present!" Sharpay smiles.

"Can I get a hint?" Zeke smiles angelic.

"Nope... Not a clue!" Sharpay smiles.

"Troy do you know?" Zeke asks.

"Unless she gives you a baby I don't know!" Troy shrug. He pulls Gabriella up on his lap and rest his arms around her tiny waist.

"Gabriella you know..." Zeke says.

"Yepp and you will find out on your birthday!" She says.

"Oh man! I hate when you do this to me!" Zeke complains. Everyone laughs at him. But soon they talk and eat cookies.

* * *

**What do you think? I think it was pretty good! please rewive!! Love RZ**


	14. Authors Note!

**Heey!**

**Okay so I'll make this short! You haft to choose two of the three stories I write! Because I don't have time for all of them! So you can vote for this three**

**1, When a Chapter ends a new Begins!**

**2, So close but still so far away!**

**3, You thought wrong!**

**So choose witch two of this one you wanna keep!**

**Love Randig Zebra!**


	15. Me saying somethingAuthors Note!

**Hello again! **

**Sense I'm a good hearted person and it was very equal with the votes... I'm gonna continue with all of them! No need to thank me I know I'm goodhearted!! :P**

**BUT this means it will take longer time between the uploads and I would like to have more rewives on my stories... plz! Well that was the words fom me this time and as I good preist said once**

**"I hope the lord walks with you becasue I don't have time!"**

**Love ya all lots!! RandigZebra!**


	16. Chapter 16

LATE UPLOAD I KNOW! BUT OUR COMUINTY IS LIKE MAKEING THE NET BIGGER OR SOMETHING SO BLAME THEM!!

I DONT OWN HSM

* * *

Troy and Gabriella was sitting on the couch later that night after being at Sharpay's and Zeke's and after Troy's game they were finally home! Not watching TV but it was on. Troy was on top of Gabriella attacking her neck with soft kisses and sucking her over the pulse.

"_And now I'm standing here with Troy Bolton's fiancé! Hello Cecilia!"_

_News reporter/_**Cecilia.**

"**Hello..."**

"_So how is you and Troy?"_

"**He broke up with me..."**

"_May I ask why?"_

"**When he found out I was pregnant with his child and he bailed on me!"**

"_O my god! That is horrible!" _

"**It sure is... But what can I do?"**

Troy had looked up and had seen it all!

"No way! That bitch!" He says angry.

"Is she that desperate?" Gabriella asks.

"It seems like it..." Troy mutters. "She can ruin everything right now! She can destroy my carrier!" He shouts out.

"Calm down…" She orders him to

"Easy to calm down when some bitch lies in national TV!" Troy says.

"We are gonna get threw this okay?" Gabriella says with a smile and pushes away some hair from Troy's face.

"Okay.." He says and plants a sweet kiss on her soft lips.

"Were where we before the TV cut of ?" Gabriella asks with a cheeky smile.

"Right about here I think!" Troy says and kiss her passionate and his tongue explore every inch of her mouth. When he pulls back he smiles at her. "You're beautiful you know that?" He asks and kisses her neck with feather light kisses. Making Gabriella moan.

"I really missed out on something when I was with Nick!" Gabriella says.

"So did I…" Troy says. They start to make out and when things are about to get good Troy's cell starts to ring. "Dam phone!" He mutters and gets up from the couch and answers.

"Hello? I know… Yeah yeah! Can we deal with this tomorrow? Well I'm kinda busy right now! Yes its Gabriella! Right! Talk to you tomorrow!" He hangs up. He turns around and sees that Gabriella had fallen asleep he smiled and walked over to her. He put one arm under her neck and the other under her knees and carried her bridal style to her bedroom carefully he put her down and pull the covers over her. "Good night beautiful.." He whispers softly and kiss her forehead. Troy walks to the bathroom and brush his teeth and change into his pyjamas pants. He walks into to Gabriella's room again and quietly as he can he get him self comfortable in the bed. He holds Gabriella close to his body resting his hands on her stomach.

**The next morning!**

Troy woke up by the alarm clock. He rubs his eyes. Time to get up.

"Gabby…" He says softly.

"Not now!" She says.

"You haft to get up if you wanna keep your job!" He says.

"I hate you!" She says and glares at Troy.

"Yeah yeah! You have a special place in my heart to baby!" He smiles and kiss her softly.

"I like waking up like this.." She smiles.

"Well you're not alone about that!" Troy smiles.

"Well lover boy someone told me had to get to work!" She smiles and gets up from the bed.

"Meanie!" He pouts but fallows her to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"See you tonight! Probably getting home late!" Gabriella says.

"Okay! See you tonight then!" Troy says and pecks her lips before they goes out of the door and when they are out on the street billions paparazzi I following Troy.

_"Is it true?"_

_"Is Cecilia pregnant?"_

_"Will you and Gabriella get married?"_

_All this stupid questions!_ Troy thought as he gets in his car

* * *

I know Cecilia is a bitch! But its funXP I know as well its short but haveing a block on this don't know why! well review love you lots RZ


	17. Chapter 17

I DONT OWN HSM

* * *

"Bolton! You gotta run faster!!" The coach yells.

"Coach…" Troy begins.

"No Bolton! You are running 10 miles each day until the game this Friday and you'll do it under 40 minutes!" The coach says.

"I do that in 30 coach!" Troy tries to reason with the coach.

"I don't see that action now!" The coach yells. Troy just sighs and nods his head that he will do as the coach orders him to. He really don't have a choice if he wanna be on the team. "Good! See you on Friday!" He mutters and runs of.

_I HATE OUR COACH!_ Troy screamed inside his head.

"Troy!" Chad was calling.

"What?" Troy says slight irritated.

"I was wondering if you wanna follow me to the gym and do some work out?" Chad asks excitedly.

"Yeah sure what ever if you follow me on a 10 miles run?" Troy says.

"Yeah sure! That will be great!" Chad says with a huge smile on his face. After a practice that was hard Troy and Chad went to the gym.

"Oh come on Chad can't you take more then 180 kg?" Troy asks teasingly.

"Yeah I can!" Chad says and puts on weight to 200 kg he put his hands on the pole from his position and Troy was holding it from above in case Chad wouldn't make it. But he pushed it up and down five times then his arms felt like jelly as he explained it

"Someone have been working out!" Troy smiles.

"Try to carry all the baby-stuff around the apartment… That its self is a real work out!" Chad says while nodding. "So when are you and Gabi getting some action in the bed?" Chad asks.

"For the record we have action in the bed but we wait a few years before kids!" Troy smiles at his friend.

"Yeah Taylor is driving me nuts with her mood swings one minute she happy the next crying cause I wearing colures that don't match.." Chad shook his head. "But at the same time I wouldn't trade it for the world!" He smiles.

"You are a lucky one…" Troy smiles.

"You and Gabi will have it to one day!" Chad assures him.

"Yeah I hope so… I really like Gabi you know… She treats me like I'm Troy Bolton I was when we went to high school and not like I'm the god of Basketball!" He smiles.

"Well you and Gabi have known each other sense kinder garden and you have always been natural around each other!" Chad says. "Now its your turn to carry 200 kg on your arms!" He say randomly.

"You know I can take that!" Troy says and lays down on the bench and pulls it up 8 times. "Now its time for a ten mile run!!" Troy says.

"Sure! Under 40 minutes!" Chad says and they starts to run on the streets of New York. And as they said they ran it at 28 minutes and 49 seconds.

"Now we have been working out!!" Troy gutter.

"No shit Sherlock!" Chad gutter as well.

"Wanna come over to my place and eat some food?" Troy asks trying to get his normal breathing back.

"Yeah that would be great! But can I borrow some clothes?" He asks.

"Sure you can!" Troy says. The two friends starts to walking to Troy's apartment. It went slow sense they were beat after all hard working out they had done to day. Troy put the pin code in to the entrance and they walks with slow steps up to the apartment. Troy opens the door.

"You can take my bathroom and I'll take Gabi's…" Troy says and throw the key's on the table they had in the hall.

"Fine and I know were you cloths are!" Chad smiles.

"Great see you after the shower…" Troy smiles.

"You and Gabi haven't you know done anything in that bathroom?" Chad asks.

"No we haven't!" Troy assures him and they walk to the bathroom and let the hot water wash their sweaty bodies. Troy wrapped a towel around his hips and was on his way to his bedroom but he only got half way when the doorbell rang. He sighs. He walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hello! We are selling cookies for the girl scouts! Wanna buy some?" A girl in a age about ten years old asks sweetly.

"Do you have any chocolate?" He asks.

"Yes we have!" They girl smiles.

"Then I can take that…" The girl smiles.

"Then it will be 7.50 sir!" She says.

Troy looked at the table and found his wallet and handed her girl a 10. "Keep the change!" He says.

"Thank you sir!!" She smiles and moves on. Troy sighs and puts the cookies on the living room table. Then he walked to his bed room and put on a pair of clean boxers and jeans and a white t-shirt simple but it would due when he was at home. Then he walked to the kitchen and looked threw the fridge after some food so he could make dinner to Chad and him. And hopefully enough so Gabriella would get some.

"CHAD?!" Troy shouted from the kitchen to his bedroom were Chad was.

"YEAH?!" Chad shouted back.

"CAN YOU EAT RED PAPRIKA?" Troy shouts. Chad was allergic to some paprika he just never remembered with color it was.

"YEAH I CAN!!" Chad shouted back. _Great_ Troy thought. He put on a pot with rise and made spicy chicken to go with it. Troy had just begun to fry the chicken when Chad entered the kitchen.

"Smells good!" He says smiling.

"I'm the cook here! Of course it smells good!" Troy laughs.

"Yeah!! You have always been good at those kinda stuffs." Chad says and sits down on a bar chair.

"Yeah I'm even better then Gabriella!" He smiles. In high school she had been the cook but when Troy had to be more careful on what he was eating he had become great at cooking specially food with much carbohydrate low fat and protein! It was his thing but he could to things that weren't even close to healthy to!

"That depends on what you do! You can never beat her Spanish beef!" Chad says and dreams of.

"You want food or not!" Troy threatens.

"Yeah! I didn't say it wasn't good! I just saying nothing can beat her Spanish beef!" He says. "But you spicy chicken is awesome to!" Chad smiles.

"Good to know!" Troy chuckles.

"When is Gabi home by the way?" Chad asks.

"She said she would be home late so I don't know really!" Troy says and put in some vegetables in the pan.

"Okay… Taylor says she wants to talk to her about something… " Chad says.

"You know girl always telling each other secrets!" Troy chuckles.

"Yeah but I'm kinda worried to… We are married aren't she supposed to be able to tell me anything?" Chad wonders.

"Yeah but I'm sure there is nothing to be worried about…" Troy says in a calm voice.

"Yeah I hope you're right!" Chad says.

"I know I'm right! Here is your food!" Troy hands him a plate and they go into the living room and watch a basketball game. It was Boston the team they were facing on Friday trying to figure out how they were working! Soon they had finished up on the dinner and was leaned back in the couch with the their feet's on the table and a beer in their hands. Suddenly the door slung open.

"I feel horrible!" Gabriella complains. "Oh hey Chad!"

Troy got up from the couch. "What's wrong?" He asks softly.

"My clients are real pain in as! I have PMS and I think I getting sick!" She complains and wrap her arms around his torso.

Troy hugged her back and kissed her on top of her head. "Chad move to the arm-chair!" He orders. Gabriella looks up and Troy takes her hand and leads her to the couch. He sits down and she lays down resting her head in his lap.

"Should I go?" Chad asks.

"You do as you want…" Troy says.

Chad looked at the watch. "Its getting late and I bet that Taylor wonders were I am so I think I heading home…" He says and gets up from the armchair. "See you tomorrow!" He says.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Chad! And remember to wash my clothes!" He smiles.

"I will!" He says and leaves the apartment.

"Baby are you feeling any better?" He asks.

"No!" She says from his lap.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" He propose.

"Yeah.. I think that is the best!" Gabriella says and gets up from the couch. Troy follows her in to her bedroom. Changing and brushing teeth then they go to bed.

"If you can't sleep its just to wake me up.." He says kissing her soft on the lips.

"I know and thanks…" She says.

"Anything for you baby!" He mumbles and drift of to sleep.

* * *

**Okay i knoe lot of Troy and Chad but... anyways gabi is feeling bad is she just sick or is she pregnat? I don't know what to you think? Please review!! loveRZ  
**


	18. Chapter 18

I know late upload! But i have been starting school!! Urgh and that takes time and well yeah hope you like this!!

* * *

Troy woke up alone in the bed. Slight confused sense the alarm clock hadn't called yet.

"Gabi?!" He called out. He heard noises coming from the bathroom. Groggily he gets up from the bed and starts walking to the bathroom. "Gabi?" He says as he walks in to the bathroom. Gabriella is bent over the toilet throwing up. Troy just walks to her and holds up her hair.

"Thanks…" She whispers.

"Anything for you baby…" He says and kiss her temple gentle. "It looks like you've got the stomach flu…" He says gently.

"Yeah.. I gotta call Gina and tell I can't come to work today…" Gabriella says. She starts to stand up but soon she was on the floor again.

"I'll call Gina…" Troy says softly. He leaves the bathroom and takes Gabriella's cell up and search after Gina in her phonebook.

"G-man? Okay…Gina!" He finally says. He push the call button and rings to Gina.

"Hi Gina! Its Troy…"

**"Oh Hi Troy…" **

"I just wanted to say that Gabi can't work today because she has the stomach flu…" Troy explains.

**"Oh.. Well tell her that she can rest as long as she needs and tell her to get better!" **

And with that they hung up. Gabriella came out from the bathroom.

"I feel like shit!" She mutters.

"You don't look so good either… Lay down on the couch and I'll make you some chicken soup…" Gabriella smiles and lays down on the couch. Troy looks threw the cabinets after the ingredients he needs.

"Union… Chicken… paprika…" He continued. He put it all in the pot and continued to fix it until it was done. He slowly puts it down on the coffee table.

"Try to eat…" He whispers to Gabriella.

"No.. I'm just gonna throw it up…" She mutters.

"When I get home that has to finished okay?" He kisses her forehead. He walks to the bedroom and gets dresses. He takes his cell bag and keys. He walks out in the living room again to see Gabriella half asleep. He walks to her.

"I gotta go… And after I'm gotta run 10 miles sense coach force me but I'll be home later okay?" He asks. He gets a slow nod from her. He smiles and leaves.

**Gabriella POV **

I heard when the door slammed. I sigh and look at the soup I loved it but I hated to throw up so I decided to eat it later when I would feel better. I had a bad headache. I went to the medicine cabinet to find some aspirins. And I did. But soon as I swallowed I felt everything come right back up again. I bended down over the toilet and threw up. The door bell rang and with mush effort I got up and went to the door opening to see the one and only bitchy Cecilia.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"I thought Troy was home!" She says.

"Well he is not as you can see he is at the stadium!" I say wanting her to leave right away I was not in a mood for this!

"Well I wanted to talk about the baby with him…" She begins.

"Cecilia there is no way in hell that you can be pregnant after what I have heard from Troy you haven't have your period in four months and that makes imposable for you to be pregnant!" I say knowing it was all a lie. It was clear she was a pure blonde. **(A/N no offense to blonde people! Some of my best friends are blonde so no offense!) **

"I'm gonna get Troy back! You wont win this one your slut!!" Cecilia says.

"Cecilia I've got him and there is no way in hell I'm gonna let him go to someone like you!" I say to feeling my stomach is tumbling around.

"I had him once and if you hadn't destroyed everything me and Troy would still be planning our wedding!" Cecilia says getting closer to me.

"Dose it looks like I care? Troy and I are together now maybe you should just move on!" I scream at her.

"Troy is soon gonna realize what a sucker you are! You are only after his money and fame!" She says to me and this makes me laughs.

"I have known Troy before he even could walk! You were the one that wanted his money and his fame! Lets be honest you model carrier kicked of when it was public that you dated Troy Bolton!" I yelled at her. "And if you excuse me I would like you to leave right now because I have the stomach flu and really need to throw up!" I say and close the door right in her face. I run to the bathroom and throw up the water I've been drinking today. I hated the feeling you get when it feels like you puke your brains out. I went back to the couch and laid down I looked at the bowl of soup I loved Troy's cooking but right now I just felt like puking when I even looked at it! I turned on the TV to try to find something to watch. I felt how I drifted away into a peaceful slumber. Just what I needed.

**Troy****'s POV!**

I was pulling on my jeans after a hard work out. Chad had already gone home sense Taylor had a ultra sound. So here I was all by my self. I was wondering how Gabriella felt. Hopefully better. I putted my work out clothes and towels in the basket and pulled on my wind breaker. New York is cold this time of year. I took my backpack and tossed my cell and keys in my pockets and went out of the locker-room. When I was walking down the streets I heard.

"OMG its Troy Bolton!!" Fuck now I had to stop and taking pictures and signing stuff. I continued walking like I didn't hear them. But of course I ended up by being photographed and singing paper then I finally could walk home to Gabriella. When I finally reached the door to our apartment I opened it and took of my jacket and threw my bag careless on the floor like always and put my keys on the table that stood in the hall. I walked in to the living room and saw Gabriella sleeping on the couch. I smile to my self but soon se that she hasn't eating anything today. I looked on the TV and saw that some old soap opera was on. I wonder how she felt. I didn't wanna disturb her sense she hadn't got much sleep this night so I let her be and made my self some food.

* * *

Short I know kill me if you want to rewiev


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything!

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; p mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:5.95pt; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Troy sat down quietly in the couch was Gabriella was peacefully sleeping. He looks at her. So calm and nothing was gonna disturb her dream... He played a bit with her hair. Even though she was wearing his oversized hoodie and sweatpants she looks more beautiful then Cecilia had looked when she was all dressed up... But the difference between Cecilia and Gabriella was that Cecilia tried to hard to look good! But for Gabriella it came naturally... He took the remote and found some basketball to watch.

A week passes and Gabriella is still sick.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor?" Troy says at breakfast.

"No give it a few days and it will be better!" Gabriella says. But of course Troy knew the only reason she said that was because she hated hospitals and doctors.

"No tomorrow you and I are going to the doctor!" Troy says. Gabriella knew it was no idea to try to fight this one sense Troy always won when she was sick.

"But you are holding my hand the whole time!!" Gabriella says.

"Of course…" Troy says and hugs her close. "Other wise the mean doctor can hurt you…" He teases.

"Shut up!! Just because I hate hospitals and Doctors.." She mumbles into his chest. "At least I'm not scared of a TV figure!" She shoots back.

"What do you mean?" He asks in confusion.

"Oh come on! You are terrified of the ring girl!" She says looking into his eyes.

"You know for being sick you talk a lot!" He mutters.

"Aw but it's cute when you are sitting there hiding behind the pillow…" Gabriella smile.

"Yeah.. Of course! When we are making fun of your fears then you see no fun in it! But making fun of my fears you find a lot a joy in!" He says sarcastic.

"Yeah but my fear is realistic! Yours not!" She says. He plants a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You shouldn't do that if you wanna keep being healthy…" She advice.

"I don't care… I hate seeing you like this…" He says and hide his face in her neck kissing it softly.

"I'm sure its no horrible illness…" Gabriella assures Troy.

"How do you know? What if you got like stomach cancer that is not treatable?" He asks dramatic.

"I thought that Sharpay was the dramatic one…" She giggles.

"I can be dramatic to I assume.." He smiles a soft smile towards her.

"Oh Taylor and Chad said they were gonna come over… They wanted to talk about something…" She says.

"Is it such a good idea if Taylor comes over when you have the stomach flu?" He asks disbelief.

"That was what I said!" She exclaims. She hides her face in his chest and sighs. "I hate when people don't listen to me…" She mumbles.

Troy didn't hear what she was saying but he really didn't care. He rubs her back and kisses the top of her head. He felt how she went limper in his arms. "Gaby?" He asks worried. No response. "Baby.." He held her out and saw that her eyes were closed. Panic was rising in his body. Shit! He needed to get her to the hospital. He rushed out to his car and laid her gently down in the back and rushing of the hospital.

Troy carried her bridal style into the hospital.

"What happened with her?" A doctor asks.

"She just fainted in my arms and she has been throwing up non stop for a week!" He says in one breath. The doctors puts her on a bed and take her to a room. Troy sits down on a white uncomfortable chair and waits! He felt his stomach groan after food but he didn't care. Gabriella was in danger, and he couldn't do anything to protect her from it… Hours passes… A doctor comes up to Troy.

"How is she?" He asks scared of what he was gonna hear from him.

"Gabriella is fine she had to remove her appendix she is in the wake up room now… We will keep her for about two days then she will be able to go home.. " The doctor explains.

Troy breaths out in relief that Gabriella was okay. That was all that really mattered to him. "Thanks doctor… Eh can I see her?" He asks.

"Yeah she is on the second floor room 275!" The doctor says and runs of to his next patient. Troy smiles and goes of to Gabriella's room. He knocks on it slowly he didn't get an answer so he walked in and saw her sleeping peacefully.

He takes a chair and sits down next to her bed looking at her steady breathing. He pushed some hair behind her hair and softly caressing her soft cheek with his thumb. He knew she was exhausted sense this past week she had barely slept any because she was always throwing up. He was glad it wasn't anything more serious. He knew that removing the appendix was a routine he had removed it himself when he was younger. And of course Gabriella had been by his side the whole time even though he didn't know who was the most scared him or her..

He took her hand in his and felt that it was cooler then normal, he don't care he holds it trying to re-warm it again. He sees how her nose starts to wrinkle a little like it always did when she was waking up.

"Gabi..?" He asks in a soft voice.

"What happened?" She asks groggily.

"You fainted and I took you to the hospital and they have removed your appendix but you are okay now…" He gets up and kisses her forehead. "But you scared me…" He whispers in her ear.

"I'm sorry… But right now I'm terrified… Troy you know I hate hospitals… Take me out of here…" She begs.

"I'm sorry I can't do that even though I would.." He says softly. He cup her face in his hand.

"I know… But…" She was feeling insecure. "Can lay next to me?" She asks looking around in the white cold room. Troy smiles warmly and lays down next to her. His arm goes under her back and pulls her small almost fragile body do his strong body.

"Better?" He asks softly.

She nods and snuggles up to him listening to his steady heartbeat. "Thanks…" She says.

"For what?" He asks obviously confused. He draws small circles on her arm with his thumb.

"For being here with me…" She smiles.

"Anything for you Gabriella…" He says and kisses the top of her head. He feels his phone vibrating and he picks it up and answer it.

"Hello?" He asks into the phone.

"Why weren't you at practice?!" A voice practically scream out.

"Chad… Calm down… Gabriella needed to go the hospital because she fainted and she had to remove her appendix!" Troy says.

"My little sister is in the hospital and you don't call me?!" Chad says.

"She is fine.. No worries!" Troy says trying to clam his friend down.

"Me and Tay will be right over!" He says and hangs up.

"Get ready for a outburst! Taylor and Chad is coming over and if I know them right they will bring Shar and Zeke as well!" Troy laughs.

"Yeah but it helps me to forget about the fact I am in the hospital…" Gabriella says low.

Troy pulls her closer if possible and holds her in his strong arms knowing she is scared. He wanted to take her home but that wasn't possible he knew that. He just wanted his girl to feel better then she did right now.

"Remember when you removed your appendix?" She asks.

"Yeah.. I don't know who was most freaked out… You or me?" He chuckles softly.

"I tried to be a good friend!" She defends her self.

"And you were!" He smiles. Then it was a comfortable silence between the couple. The door suddenly opens.

"NEXT TIME YOU WILL CALL ME!" A man voice says.

"Chad hunny calm down…" Taylor tried.

Chad inhaled a deep breath and looked at the couple. "Fine I'll let go for this time…"

"How nice of you Chad…" Troy says. The whole gang is coming inside looking worried about Gabriella.

"I'm fine… Really I'm fine!" Gabriella smiles.

Then the whole night they sit there talking about everything and nothing just like the old times….

* * *

**Sorry for the late upload! school has been crazy and I have been trying to adjuste! so sorry please don't hate me! Puppy dogs eyes please REVIEW!! **


	20. Chapter 20

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

"Finally I'm out!!" A very happy and very relived Gabriella says as she leaves the hospital.

"Do you know how lonely I felt in the bed! Its very big if you are alone!" Troy complains and wraps her arms around her and kisses her lovingly.

"Do you know how scary a hospital is at night?" She asks when they pull apart.

"Yeah! Been there a few times!" He laughs and gently kiss her forehead. "I'm happy you are fine!" He says and pulls her closer to him.

"Yeah lets go home…" Gabriella says and goes to the car.

**A few weeks later! Troy's birthday!**

Troy walks after her into the apartment.

"What is it you wanna show me?" Troy asks.

"It's a surprise!" Gabriella giggles. Troy can't help but laugh at her.

"You didn't haft to get me anything I have you and that's all I need!" Troy says. Gabriella let go of his hand gives him a rectangular box.

"Open it!" She says and seems very nervous. Troy obey and opens the box and takes out a note were it says.

"_Gabriella Montez 9 weeks pregnant!" _Gabriella looks at him nervous written al over her face. He opens his mouth but not a sound comes out of his mouth

"You don't want the baby!" She says and runs to their room and slams the door.

Troy walks after her and knocks on the door. "Gabriella!" He shouts. He feels on the door knob and its open. He walks in slowly and sits down next to Gabriella who is crying.

"Thank you!" He says. "Gabriella… I was shocked but don't you ever think I don't the baby… I did half the job!" He says and hugs her tightly.

"So you are not mad…?" She asks sobbing.

"Why would I be mad, when you are giving me a daughter or son?! That is the best birthdays present you ever given me…" He kisses her forehead softly. He lifts her head up and wipe her tears away whit his thumbs.

"I'm sorry.. I ruined your birthday…" She says and tries to stop her tears from falling.

"No… You just made it better!" He smiles and kisses her softly. "I love you…" He says.

"I love you to…" Gabriella smiles. "I gotta change…" She says and goes over to the closet and take out a pair of black pyjamas pants and a red tank top. Troy smiles as he sees a little bump on her stomach. He hugs her from behind and kisses her neck.

"I swear if our baby…" He puts his hands on her stomach. ".. Is anything like you… We are having the most beautiful child in this world…"

"Don't you think all parents thinks like that?" Gabriella answer giggling.

"Yeah but in our case it's actually true!" He mumbles into her neck.

"What about Chad and Taylor?" She shoots at him.

"Our is still more beautiful!!" He smiles.

Gabriella giggles at her boyfriend and best friend.

Troy thought for a second and relies before when they were best friends they were _so close but still so far away _from this moment he would always remember!

"Nothing can break us apart right?" He asks whispering.

"Nothing…" Gabriella smiles…

**the end!!**

* * *

So this is the '( I feel a little sad But I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing it! Maybe I do a sequel maybe not! Only the future can tell Love you all lots RandigZebra


End file.
